Over, Ender, Aether, Nether
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: My sanity is vanishing and I'm obsessed with dragons? That means a new story! One with character deaths, gore, dragons, Youtubers, swearing, et cetera! This thing is rated M for a reason, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames will be used to burn down forests, haters will be tied up in those forests. Now shut up, get a cookie and read this crap I wrote.
1. Explosions

Celestia: Hello everypeoples and welcome to my BOREDOM WRITES! Due to my sanity slowly depleting and my current obsession with doodling dragons, here is a story with GORE and DRAGONS and CHARACTER DEATHS in the most VIOLENT WAYS POSSIBLE. So that's why it's rated M. It includes Youtubers i.e. Team Crafted before they split up and some others. It also includes swearing. So yeah. By the way, I'm going to do a different style of POV changes because I hate brackets for some reason now. LET'S BEGIN THE STORY! *insane laugh*

* * *

**Sky**

"DEADLOX, YOU'RE LITERALLY GOING TO DIE!" I screamed. Ty stared down from the block as I smashed the squid to pieces with my bare hands. I ran back to the start and parkoured with extra rage and speed until I reached Ty.

"AHA! FOOLISH FOOL!" I shoved him off the block, laughing.

"Nooo! Why you do dis?!" Ty yelped from spawn, since he had fallen onto stone and died. Unlike me.

"I told you so!"

**Time Skip**

"I WON!" Ty danced victoriously in the budder room.

"Aw, crap," I sighed, joining him a few seconds later. "Since we both finished, should we, I don't know," I spun Ty around, "PUNCH EACH OTHER TO THE DEATH?!"

I hit him with my budder sword until he died and respawned.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Jordan, I promised to help him out with armour and stuff today." Ty ripped off his respawner and disappeared back into the real world. Smiling triumphantly, I took mine off my wrist as well and waited to reappear.

**Celestia**

"Seto, I'm here," I panted, running into the lab. "Why'd you need me so bad?"

"Do you have any glowstone dust?" Seto darted out from another room.

I felt around in my pockets and pulled out some of the glittering powder. "Here."

"Thanks, come in here." He ran back in. I followed. Something was up.

The room was covered in obsidian, and in the middle was a floating piece of whitish-greyish TNT.

"What's up with that?" I asked.

"It's a weird kind of TNT I found outside a little while ago. It's been triggered, but hasn't blown up or even flashed white yet," Seto explained. "I've tried putting water on it to put out the seemingly non-existent fuse, as well as some other stuff, but nothing has worked so far, so I thought, glowstone dust sometimes works."

I squinted and could make out some sort of movement in the air. Rubbing some of the glowstone dust on my left eye, I whispered two words. "Exheri yte."

Seto gasped, and I knew my eye had turned budder with brown speckles. I could now see what the movement was...

A white fuse, flailing around in the air, getting dangerously short every split second I wasted.

My eyes grew wide and I grabbed Seto's wrist as the TNT started flashing.

**Jordan**

I stood next to Ty, trying to figure out how to melt diamonds and infuse them with budder without ruining the colour of the latter.

"Well, we could try and add budder at the early stages of heating, and-" Ty was cut off by an explosion down the hall and two screams. "Shit, what was that?"

"Sounds like Seto's lab," I muttered, then snapped into action. "Get blast protection chestplates. Four of them."

Ty threw two of them at me and I slipped one on. He did the same and we ran out. Several recruits were peeking out of rooms all along the hallway, but we paid them no notice and dashed into the room at the end. The one with smoke pouring out of it.

Seto's lab.

**Ty**

Jordan went first as I turned back. "If you're brave enough to help, get blast protection armour from an armoury. One piece each. Go!" About half a dozen stepped out and headed back down the hallway as I walked into the room.

"Ty," Jordan coughed. "Do you know where the night vision potions are?"

"I think so..." I opened a chest with poison potions. "Nope, wrong chest."

A few chests later, I pulled out roughly ten night vision potions and handed two to Jordan, who uncorked one and drank it thankfully. I followed suit, and soon we could see the room with smoke coming from it.

Just then, six recruits came in, some with chestplates and some with helmets. I tossed them each a potion and thankfully they caught them all. Me and Jordan walked into the room to see Celestia and Seto passed out on the floor of an obsidian room, both burnt. Seto's arm was bleeding horribly. I carefully picked up Seto as Jordan took Celestia, and we started going to the medical room.

Wasn't Seto meant to be on duty there today?

I shrugged it off and called to the recruits. "Inspect the damage in that room. Find any possible causes."

**Dawn**

Tapping my desk absentmindedly, I waited for Seto to arrive. He was twenty minutes late.

The doors burst open and I looked up, expecting a fully awake Seto apologising. What I actually saw was Jordan and Ty carrying Seto and Celestia, both of whom looked like they'd been caught in an explosion.

"Dawn!" Jordan gasped. "We need your help."

Four minutes later, the two were lying in hospital beds and I turned to Ty. "What happened?"

"We were working in the armoury," Ty explained. "Then suddenly, BOOM! White smoke pouring out of Seto's lab. We went in, got some night vision potions and found Seto and Celestia unconscious in a room made of obsidian. Some recruits are investigating right now."

"That's odd," I mused. "Seto was meant to be on duty here. He's twenty minutes late. Maybe there was an explosive in there?"

"But why was Celestia there?" Jordan replied.

A recruit with a budder chestplate walked in. "No possible causes found except an explosion triggered by TNT. The room was prepared for it, since there was obsidian all over it, but they must have been caught unawares."

"Okay, thank you," Ty held up a hand, signalling for the recruit to wait. "Any idea why Celestia was in there?"

The recruit thought for a minute. "I'm not sure, but I did see her running to General Seto's lab a minute or so before the explosion."

"That will be all. Good work," Jordan nodded.

The recruit left silently and we thought about it for a while until we were interrupted by Seto gasping.

"Dawn-" he coughed. "Get potion-"

"Of healing. On it."

I grabbed a nearby potion and handed it to Seto, who took it using his good hand and drank it.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well, I was coming here and I glanced out of the window, and I saw a person with a black cloak put down some white TNT. They lit it and ran off, but I went out of a nearby exit and picked the TNT up, since it didn't look like it was about to explode. I took it back to my lab and put it in the explosives room, where it started floating. I called Celestia, she saw something I didn't, cast a spell and was about to drag me out of there when it started flashing and caught us off-guard," Seto explained, unwrapping the bandages on his other hand to reveal his now healed hand.

"Speaking of me," another voice coughed. Celestia had woken up and was not looking good. "I'm part blaze, remember, so there's a chest somewhere over there with medication for me."

"Here," I passed her a healing potion with an orangey glow. She sipped it and immediately looked better.

"I have to go welcome some new recruits," the blaze hybrid stated, and snapped her fingers. Five blaze rods faded into view around her. "They were once army leaders too, but apparently they got attacked with horrible losses. I'm guessing they'll be new generals, since Sky knew them."

"Who are they?" Ty asked.

"Uh... Gizzy, Slamacow and Tyler. MunchingBrotato Tyler."

"I don't think we really need another person with an alternate personality in this army, let alone a general," Jordan murmured. "But it's Tyler and Janet, nobody who will set the entire place on fire."

Celestia glared at him, then her expression softened. "All right, point taken." She stood up and stretched, then walked off, blaze rods and all.

Seto looked down and started giggling to himself. "What's so funny, Seto?" I smirked at him.

"Oh, nothing," he answered. "Just that we've recently gotten automatic glass doors in here."

At this point, we all heard an irritated shout of "OW! FUCK!" as Celestia walked into the door.

* * *

Celestia: Come on, who hasn't walked into a sliding glass door before? *all sane readers raise their hands* Ok then. Well, next chapter is coming up soon because I'm incredibly bored. And that means my sanity disappears faster, so expect more random stuff next chapter. BYE! *turns and walks off*

Seto: For some reason, there are also glass doors in your mind, Celestia.

Celestia: *walks into door* WHAT THE F-

Ty: -ucking hell is that door doing in my mind?

Celestia: Well, yeah, pretty much.


	2. Celestia's Insanity

Celestia: OH HEY THERE!

Dawn: Her sanity seems to have gone down to minus 5 while this chapter has been written.

Jordan: Oh dear Notch, help us. Someone's going to die a horrible death.

Celestia: I CONTROL YOU ALL! HAHAHA! NOT EVEN NOTCH CAN SAVE YOU NOW!

Ty: Something is wrong with her.

Dawn: I just told you, her sanity's vanished.

Celestia: Let's begin the chapter and KILL SOME CHARACTERS! *rubs hands together and smiles evilly*

* * *

**Celestia**

I strolled down to the reception, making my blaze rods disappear in an instant. Three people were standing there. One looked British, one had a striped shirt and one had glasses. I recognised them all.

"Welcome to the Sky Army!" I greeted them. "Gizzy14Gazza, Slamacow and MunchingBrotato, right?" They all nodded. "You three need to go to Sky's office."

**Sky**

I fiddled with my budder pen while looking down the list of generals.

* * *

_**Sky Army Generals**_

_Name - Official Name - Code Name_

_Sky - Commander Sky - Budder_

_Ty - General Deadlox - Headphones_

_Jason - General True - Space_

_Dawn - General Dawnables - Sunrise_

_Celestia - General Blaze - Inferno_

_Mitch - General Bajan - Katniss_

_Jerome - General ASF - Betty_

_Ian - General SSundee - Cake_

_Seto - General Seto - Sorcerer_

_Quentin - General Husky - Fish_

_Dakota - General Kermit - Frog_

_Jordan - General Sparklez - Captain_

_Taylor - General Venom - Ant_

_Ashley - General Mariee - Britgirl_

_Brandon - General Bashur - Melon_

* * *

There were more, but I wasn't focused on them. The door swung open, revealing a smiling Celestia and some others. I scribbled down three more names as Celestia left.

* * *

_Gizzy - General Gazza - Jizzy_

_Slamacow - General Slama - Animator_

_Tyler - General Brotato - Janet_

* * *

**Celestia**

I felt awful, and I knew why. I ran out of the Sky Army base and flew until I found a small settlement near a forest. A girl was going to the forest all alone. Perfect! I felt my eyes change and I was pushed into the corner of my mind

**Rona**

"See you later, Neon!" I called to my best friend.

"Bye, Rona!" she replied, waving. "Be back before nine, or I'll start freaking out!"

"Will do!"

I hummed a little tune as I entered the forest, but I got the feeling I wasn't alone. Shrugging it off, I kept walking.

Something landed in front of me. A girl with glowing red eyes, blonde hair, red and amber clothes, orange boots and five red blaze rods spinning around her. She held two daggers made of red crystal and the handles were amber and studded with the red crystal.

"Hello."

_**WARNING: GORY SCENE STARTING NOW! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM OR WANT TO KEEP YOUR SANITY!**_

She then proceeded to attack me. I pulled out my iron sword and struck her on the head, making a pretty deep scar, but she only laughed and put her finger in the wound. She licked the blood off her finger and giggled insanely. She slashed wildly at me with her daggers until she sliced my hip. I staggered backwards and waved my sword.

"If you don't stop attacking me right now, I'll call Notch to curse you!" I yelled.

"Hahaha! Not even Notch can stop ME! Granted, he can do some pretty horrible stuff to my sane self, but not me!"

She pinned me down and sliced off my sword arm. I cried out in pain as my blood rushed out of the wound and pooled on the grass. The girl then sliced long, thin lines down my legs over and over again, making them cross over sometimes.

I felt like I would faint from the pain soon. "What do you want from me?!" I gasp-screamed.

She turned to face me. Those blood-red eyes gleamed evilly. "I want you to shut up so I can finish this," she hissed, and with one slash, she cut my vocal chord in two. Then she threw some sort of weird potion at me, making me jump wide awake.

The girl was clearly getting bored, so she sliced a line down my other arm, scraping the bone at times. I had no idea how I was still alive at this point.

She stabbed my stomach, making me... Actually, no sound came out since she's cut my vocal chord, so it was a silent scream. My blood now stained her hands and arms, and she seemed to enjoy it. I closed my eyes as she aimed her left blade for my heart. I felt the remaining crimsons of life spurt from my body for a few seconds before the never-ending darkness consumed me.

**_ALL RIGHT, THE GORY SCENE HAS ENDED! KEEP READING, EVERYONE!_**

"Great, just great," I thought. "Now I have to go through the whole fucking respawning process."

**Celestia**

I felt my sanity return as I washed myself in a bucket of lava. Poor girl. But there are some things that have to be if I want to keep Sky Army alive. My insane side could take down an entire army.

Something hit me on the head, hard. The last thing I heard was, "Finally, the last well-known member of Sky Army is captured. Now we can begin..."

* * *

Celestia: Well, there you have it! A small specimen of my insanity!

Sky: *speaking for all of the people who read the gory scene* Celestia, that was horrible! How can you write this stuff? Something's wrong with you!

Celestia: *calmly* What was your first clue?

Dawn: No, seriously, Celestia. I think you have a problem.

Neon: YEAH! You MURDERED my BEST FRIEND. BRUTALLY.

Celestia: Neon, you have said a total of eleven words in my story so far, and yet you are invading the author's note already. And also, I'm the all-powerful author here. I could kill you and stop you and Rona from respawning.

Neon: *sighs* Fiiinnneee. I'm leaving. *disappears*

Celestia: Next chapter will be either today or tomorrow, and I'll try and update my other stories tomorrow as well, with the exception of Trapped and War Trio.

Lara: With a little more sanity, please, Celestia.

Celestia: Lara? How did you get in here? YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY! GET OUT!


	3. Bulgarian Dragons

Celestia: Part of my sanity has come back.

Dawn: *checks a clipboard* It's currently at 3. Not much, but it's all right.

Celestia: And we're getting to a fun part in the story!

Jordan: I have a feeling I'm going to die in this chapter.

Celestia: You aren't, luckily for you.

Jordan: Then why are you so excited?

Celestia: Because DRAGONS!

Dawn: Jordan! Her sanity's gone down to 2! You should shut up and let Celestia start the chapter or you might actually die in a more horrifying and gruesome way than Rona.

Jordan: *gulp* I'm not sure that's actually possible... Poor Rona.

Celestia: ANYWAY! A quick disclaimer before we start. I took the idea of a funny part from Sushilover8's story, Tell Me. If you're reading this and don't like me putting it in, Sushi, just PM me and I'll take it out. But it was hilarious, I couldn't help putting it in. TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Jason**

I woke up groggily. The first thing that I noticed was that I was in a cage in an iron room. The second thing that I noticed was that Sky, Ty, Dawn, Celestia, Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Ashley, Quentin, Dakota, Jordan, Seto and three others were in cages near me. The third thing that I noticed was that they all seemed to have wings and a tail. The fourth thing I noticed was that I had wings and a tail too.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed.

The fifth thing I noticed was that everyone else was asleep and they were very mad at me for waking them up.

"FUCK YOU JASON! I WAS SLEEPING!" Ian yelled.

Everyone else started shouting random stuff. I noticed Celestia's were the most violent, for example, "I WILL CUT ALL OF YOUR LIMBS OFF AND BRUTALLY MURDER YOU IN OTHER WAYS IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!"

Eventually, we all calmed down and took a look at each other.

Sky had budder wings with purple edges - which he seemed very pleased about - and a budder tail with violet spikes. Ty had black wings with green edges and a green tail with black spikes. I had wings and a tail made of blue-painted metal with reinforced orange-stained glass on the inside of my wings and spikes of it on my tail. Dawn had a green left wing with purple edges and a blue left wing with pink edges. She also had a half-purple half-pink tail with half-green half-blue spikes on it. Mitch had whitish wings with red edges and a red tail with white spikes. Jerome had light brown wings with furry brown edges and a fluffy brown tail with light brown spikes. Ian had white wings with dark blue edges and a dark blue tail with black and white spikes. Ashley had creamy-coloured wings with dark pink edges and a pink tail with white spikes. Quentin had blue wings with white edges and a blue tail with orange spikes. Dakota had green wings with lime green edges and a green tail with dark green edges. Jordan had grey wings with red edges and a black tail with red spikes. Seto had red wings with dull purple edges and a purple tail with red spikes.

One of the strangers had bright green hair that stopped at her waist, pink eyes and bright blue cat ears. She had pink wings with green edges and a pink tail with blue spikes. Another had dark brown hair, silvery eyes, grey wings with brown edges and a brown tail with silver spikes. The third one was too far away for me to see them properly.

Celestia was probably the most fascinating. She had budder wings with amber and crimson edges and a budder tail with orange spikes. Each of her blaze rods had a weird reddish glow to it.

"Where are we?" Sky asked nobody in particular.

"What are we?" Ty added.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Jordan jumped up randomly as a lightning bolt struck the spot where he'd just been. "I CAN MAKE LIGHTNING!"

"What the fu-" Mitch was cut off by an explosion near Celestia. The door to her cage swung open as she glanced at it quizzically.

"That seriously wasn't me," she stated.

"It wus mi!"

A familiar Bulgarian voice was heard and Bodil stepped through a door, grinning. "I can blou stuff up."

Bodil had white wings with black edges and a black tail with orange spikes. Next to him were three others. Ghost, with black metal wings and tail and the same orange glass for the inside of his wings and spikes on his tail. Then Simon, with white wings and green edges, and a green tail with orange spikes. Lastly, Baki, with completely white wings and a white tail with black and orange spikes.

"Hang on, so we have powers?!" I questioned. Ghost nodded.

"I can control stone and metal," he replied, touching the iron wall and making part of it twist into various shapes.

Simon grinned and teleported to me with green sparkles around him. "Tieleporting."

"I could control snow before, since I'm a snowman, but now I can MAKE snow and ice and cold stuff!" Baki clapped his hands excitedly and accidentally made ice rain onto Simon. "Oops, sorry." Or maybe on purpose.

I felt a breeze around me. "I'm pretty sure I control air." Flicking my wrist, I was lifted into the air without even flapping my metal wings.

"Mine's not gonna be fire, I could control that before," Celestia murmured, staring at a small chip of wood on the floor thoughtfully. It started floating and she gasped. "Telekinesis! I've always wanted that."

Ty was running around his cage so fast he was just a blur. Dawn glanced at a wound on the brown-haired girl's arm.

"You okay there?" she asked. The girl looked up and nodded. Dawn closed her eyes and the wound started to heal.

"Oh, I guess I can heal people," she said.

"Hey, where did Seto go?" Jerome asked, his cage now completely filled with grass, leaves and vines. He obviously got earth magic. Seto reappeared in his cage.

"I've been here all along! I can go invisible and do this." He moved his arm in a sweeping motion and we were all knocked off our feet, apart from me since I was still floating.

"Awesome," Sky grinned. Then he frowned. "What's the Sky Army doing without a leader right now?"

We let this sink in. "There's still some generals there, like Brandon, Natalie, Gizzy, Slama, Tyler, et cetera," I told him.

"Simon, do you think you could teleport us there?" Sky asked.

The Bulgarian thought for a moment, then nodded. "Probably tree at a taim, dough."

Celestia pushed her hand forward and the cage doors on her side of the room swung open. She pulled it back and the other doors opened. "Why don't we just fly there?"

"Okay, I know where to go," Ashley jumped up. "My power is seeing where anything and anyone is, for example, Brandon is outside the base with Gizzy and Tyler, looking for us."

"Let's get out of here!" Mitch punched the wall, which then crumbled despite being iron. "Holy shit, that's awesome."

**Rona**

The guy with the hoodie punched the wall, making it fall to pieces. I cautiously followed the group out, as did Neon and the other girl. They're the only ones we know are dragon hybrids now too.

"Neon, what's your power?" I asked, as we all took off. The blue and orange space suit person seemed to fly best, but his power is air after all.

"Not sure, but it looks like radioactivity," Neon flew lower and tapped a wolf, which then stood up on two legs, turning into a werewolf. "Yep."

"X-ray vision." I blinked and my vision turned mainly blue, and I could see through everything. Another blink and it was normal again.

"We should go with these people. It's best if we stay with other dragon hybrids," Neon voiced my thoughts from a minute ago.

I glanced forward and saw a huge base made of budder. "Hey, we're back at the Sky Army base."

"Wait a second! These guys are all generals! There's Generals Deadlox, True, Dawnables, Bajan, ASF, SSundee, Seto, Husky, Kermit, Sparklez, Mariee and Blaze, and that's Commander Sky." She pointed them all out.

"How did we not notice before?!" I was stunned.

"I don't know, but we're landing."

We flew down to the ground, and General Blaze's wings disappeared, along with her blaze rods. General Seto's wings did the same, as well as Commander Sky's.

"How do you three do that?" General True asked.

General Blaze shrugged. "Magical knowledge for me and Seto, but I'm not too sure about Sky."

"I saw into the future and figured out how to make my wings disappear," Commander Sky explained. "You have to think of them disappearing."

I closed my eyes and imagined my normal self, no wings and no tail. When I opened them, I turned around, seeing no tail or wings. Neon, the generals and the other girl had done so as well.

"Hey, you two are Rangers, aren't you?" General Deadlox asked me and Neon. We nodded.

"Well, you're gonna get promoted to Generals, since you're dragon hybrids too," Commander Sky stated. "We should stick together. What are your names, what should your official names be, and what will your code names be?"

"My name is Rona or KatanaRonaGirl. My official name can be Katana, and my code name can be Axe," I said, since Neon gave me a 'go ahead' gesture with her hand.

"My name's Neon or Neon_Cat_24. My official name can be Cat, and my code name can be Nyan." Neon's left ear twitched even though she spoke calmly. "Does this mean we don't have to call you General something anymore and just say your names?"

"Yeah," Gener- um, Mitch and Jerome replied simultaneously.

"This is gonna be hard," Celestia sighed. "I'm now a third human, a third blaze and a third dragon. Dakota's a third frog, Jerome's half bacca and Quentin's a third fish."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Quentin took a deep breath and seemed a lot calmer before picking up a dead leaf. "I am not a fucking FISH!" He crushed the leaf, shaking with rage.

**?**

Sky turned to me, completely ignoring Quentin. "You should be a general, too. Who cares if you weren't part of the army before. What's your name, official name and code name?"

Crap. I remembered my alias from so long ago. "Pixal or pixxallprincess. Ash. Eight."

"All right. You three can go find your rooms. Bodil, Baki, Ghost, Simon, you four come to my office. The rest of you, find any generals or recruits who were looking for us." He walked off, motioning for us seven to follow. We did so, but Seto and Celestia joined us.

**Ghost**

We followed Sky through the various corridors in the base. Rona, Neon and Pixal had gone off to find their rooms with... Natalie, I think. Seto and Celestia were with us, and Celestia was listening to Seto and Simon argue.

"My aksent is not wird!" Simon protested.

"It kind of is," Seto replied.

"How wood you fill if I critisised your aksent?"

"I don't have one."

Simon turned to his left. "Bodil, he is meiking foun of my aksent!"

"That's not viery nais, Seto," Bodil folded his arms and looked at Seto.

"I cri everytaim," Simon added, starting to fake-cry.

Bodil slung an arm around his shoulder. "Simon, it's everytaim - togetier!"

"This has been Learning English with Simon and Bodil..." I interrupted nonchalantly. Everyone cracked up.

"We're here," Sky said, walking through a door. He sat down at a budder desk and picked up a budder pen, finding a piece of - surprisingly not budder - paper. I could just about see what her was writing.

* * *

_Rona - General Katana - Axe_

_Neon - General Cat - Nyan_

_Pixal - General Ash - Eight_

* * *

"So what do you want your general names and code names to be?" Sky asked.

"I don't uant a general naim, just haff General Bodil, and Spaik for mai coad naim," Bodil said.

"General HDS, and Raigequit for mai coad naim," Simon decided.

"General Ghosteez and Teacher for my code name, because I'd make a better English teacher than either of these two," I added.

"General Snow and Ice for my code name," Baki nodded.

Sky was fine with all of these and put them down.

* * *

_Bodil - General Bodil - Spike_

_Simon - General HDS - Ragequit_

_Ghost - General Ghosteez - Teacher_

_Baki - General Snow - Ice_

**-The line tool has decided not to work anymore, so this is a line-**

"All right. Glower!" Sky called another general, who was walking down the hallway. "Take these four to get general rooms."

"On it!" she replied cheerily. "Follow me."

* * *

Celestia: For some reason, the line tool has decided not to work in that one space. Oh well. I would have continued this chapter, but it's about a thousand words longer than the other two chapters, so I was like 'meh, I'll start a new chapter'.

Jordan: So I can make lightning now, huh? That's cool.

Celestia: Jordan, get out of the author's note. Now. Or you die next chapter.

Jordan: *gets out of the author's note*

Celestia: I'm going to update some other stories now, so love me, I'm out. BYE!


	4. Frostbite: Part 1

Celestia: Hey, hey Sky.

Sky: What?

Celestia: DIE POTATO!

Dawn: Um. Not gonna ask.

* * *

**Pixal**

I woke up in a cage again. Everyone else was around me in other cages. This time, there was a man in the room. He had brown hair that was turning grey, purple eyes and some stubble. He was in a white lab coat.

"Hello, my little test subjects!" he said cheerily. "You aren't really here. You're still dreaming, but I figured out a way to merge your dreams and even manipulate them a little. And how to appear in them."

"Why?" Sky said.

"To show you how much I know about you, and how you can't escape from me," he grinned. He ducked down a split second before a shockwave came from a seemingly empty cage. "Now, now, sorcerer, you can't do that to me. I know all your weaknesses."

"Prove it," Celestia hissed. The man walked over to her and reached a hand into the cage. He scratched the back of her neck softly. Celestia's eyes narrowed, but then she suddenly fell on the ground, seemingly asleep. He walked over to Neon and rubbed her cat ears, making her shoulders slump down.

"Must I show you the rest?" he asked. Nobody replied. "Anyway, I came to you in your dreams for a reason. In two days, you will turn into your full dragon forms. Unless you find a special item. Some of you have them already-" he glanced at Sky's amulet and Ty's headset- "but some of you will have to look for them. I'll give you a hint. They're in the last place you'll look for them."

"That's 'cos we'll find them in the last place, dumbass!" Rona facepalmed.

"Be quiet, Rona. Or I'll get Crest to kill you again," he hummed. My heart punched my ribcage. _He knew!_

"So that was her name, huh?" Rona mused.

"Yes. I must go. Before I do, remember this." He started to fade away into thin air.

"My name is Steve."

**Celestia**

I groaned as I woke up. I've gotta remember to wear neck protection in battle, or I'll just become paralyzed like that.

How did he know about that, anyway?

Pixal burst into my room. "Celestia!" she whispered urgently. "He knows!"

"Knows what?" I murmured, still half-asleep.

"This!" She took off her cloak.

Pixal was an exact replica of me, but with slightly darker hair, red eyes and red and orange clothing.

"Crest?" I gasped. "But how?"

She sat down next to me. "Let me explain..."

**Steve**

"How are you doing?" I asked the melon happily.

"I'd be fine if I wasn't now half dragon!" he replied in an idiotically high-pitched voice. "And the name's Brandon!"

"Sure it is," I smiled. "What about you... I don't even know what you are." I turned to face the black... was it a bug?

"My name's Bonks, and I was already part dragon," it said in an annoyed female voice.

"So not very good, hmm?" I ignored her. "Never mind. Bee girl?"

She folded her arms. "I'm a normal human! I just happen to be called Bee and wear a bee costume!" she said defensively. Her clear wings had yellow and black edges, only confirming that she was really part bee.

"Whatever, honey," I joked, making her glare at me.

**Ty**

"So get up, get down, if you're gonna come around, we can work together helping Twilight win the crown," I sang while typing random stuff on my computer. "So get up, get down, it's gonna make a sound, if we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown." As Pinkie Pie started singing, I noticed another voice singing along. Turning to the side, I saw Celestia leaning on the door with a grin.

"Never knew you were a brony," she commented.

"Nobody knows about this, okay?" I warned her. Celestia smiled and waved her hand.

"Your secret's safe with me. Doing anything important?" She looked at my computer screen, which was basically random letters. "Obviously not. Wanna do a parkour map?"

"I can't," I replied. "I have stuff to be doing, but, you know, ponies."

"Yeah, I feel you. I needed to go talk to Sky anyway." She closed the door and I heard her footsteps as she walked down the corridor, quietly singing, "Jump up, make a sound..."

My computer beeped and a new window opened. It was Sky.

"Three generals have gone missing. General Bashur, General Bonks and General Bee," Sky said urgently. "Also known as Bashurverse, Deceptibonk and HeyImBeeYT."

"I didn't know Bee was a general," I replied.

"Yeah, she is. But it doesn't matter. Go and get everyone who's part dragon. We're going to pay Steve a visit."

**Mitch**

Ty ran into my room randomly. "Mitch, help me get the dragon hybrid generals. Three other generals have gone missing, and Sky suspects it was Steve."

I jumped up and ran out of my room. Ty started opening the doors on the right of the corridor where our now part dragon friends lived, and I did the same on the left. Once Ty had explained the situation, we went over to Sky's office, where Jason stood with an equally large group of us.

"Good, you're all here," Sky called. "There's an emergency exit in my office, follow me."

We went in one by one and Sky pushed a button under his desk, activating something. While it was at work, he explained, "The missing generals are General Bashur or Bashurverse, General Bonks or Deceptibonk and General Bee or HeyImBeeYT."

Several pistons moved, revealing a small staircase down. Everyone rushed down it, and just as Sky entered, the top slammed shut. We hurried down the stairs and Sky pushed a lever at the bottom, moving some budder blocks out of the way using pistons. Again, everyone walked out, and Sky pushed the lever and sprinted past the blocks as the passage closed.

"All right. Ashley, lead the way!" Sky declared, sprouting wings and a tail. Ashley closed her eyes for a second, then flapped her pink and white wings, taking off. The rest of us did the same. Celestia was talking to Ty about... ponies, Jason was having a small race with Ghost, and Sky flew over to me and Jerome.

"Guys, is it me or are Celestia and Pixal acting a little different than before?" he asked. I thought about it. Pixal was flying as far away from Celestia as possible with her red-edged wings and avoiding everyone in general, and Celestia's laughter sounded slightly off if you listened to it carefully.

"Yeah... both of them are different, even if we've only known Pixal for a day," I frowned.

"Why would she want to be code named Eight?" Jerome wondered.

"I haven't got a clue. Maybe that's her lucky number?" Sky guessed. "But I want to find out what's up with them."

"We're here!" Ashley exclaimed, swooping down. I dropped down as well. Once we were all on the ground, I kicked the wall and it crumbled like before. Me, Sky and Jason went first, Ty and Jerome close behind. In cages were Bashur, with one clear blue and one clear red wing, both edged in green and a green tail with blue and red spikes, Bonks, with black metal wings that matched Ghost's, except they had black glass in the middle and pink and blue lights scattered on them and her black metal tail, and Bee, with clear wings edged in black and yellow and a shorter, pointier black-and-yellow-striped tail.

Steve was there as well, smiling at us. "Well, well, well, my other experiments are here too."

**Bee**

"DON'T ATTACK HIM!" I yelled. The other generals stared at me. "HE'S STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"If I'm going down, I'm gonna take him with me!" Ian replied firmly, and the others agreed.

Celestia, Bodil and Ghost counted to three before flicking their wrists. The door to my cage swung open, breaking the lock. Bonks' lock fell down to the floor and Brandon's exploded. We hurried to the others.

"Bee girl is right, you know," Steve stated. "I'm stronger than the lot of you."

"Challenge accepted," Sky said in a low voice, drawing his budder sword.

_**WARNING: GORY SCENE STARTING NOW! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM OR WANT TO KEEP YOUR SANITY!**_

A girl with green hair, pink eyes and blue cat ears took off one glove and brushed the edges of her wings with her hand lightly. Rainbow coloured spikes grew on them.

Sky held his sword out to her and she tapped it, turning it into a giant sword that Sky could somehow hold easily. He slashed at Steve, who stepped backwards but couldn't avoid being cut on the hip. Blood gushed out of the wound, staining his white lab coat and the floor.

Ghost lifted his hands up, making the iron floor raise up and trap Steve in a cage of sorts. He held it there as Celestia stepped forwards and clenched her left fist, making Steve cry out in pain as the wound contracted and expanded as she opened and closed her fist.

Eventually, Ghost put his hands down, unable to take the strain of his magic anymore and retreating back. Celestia followed him, but not before waving her hand and making Steve trip over.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Go outside. More room."

"Fine," Sky motioned for everyone to go outside, following them. Steve went too.

As soon as everyone was out, Mitch and Jerome charged at Steve, Mitch with a diamond sword and Jerome with his Betty. Simon teleported behind Steve and grabbed his arms, allowing Mitch to swipe at his feet and Jerome to slash his other hip.

"Jump up!" Celestia called to Ty.

"Make a sound!" he replied.

"Stomp your hooves!"

"Turn around!"

"Start now!"

"Make a change!"

"Gonna come around!"

They said the last three words together as they rushed at the confused Steve, who was lucky enough to dodge Celestia, but Ty sped around and hit him upside the chin, making him stumble backwards to Mitch, who punched his back and sent him rocketing towards Celestia. She lifted him up with her telekinesis and dropped him at Bodil's feet, who made several tiny explosions in the severely bleeding hip wounds.

Steve stood up, anger in his purple eyes. "Time to show you what I can really do."

He jumped up very high and landed on Celestia's shoulders, swinging round immediately and grabbing two iron swords from under his lab coat. As he dropped down, he slashed at both of her wings and landed on her tail, making her release an unearthly scream.

"That's right!" Steve shouted. "Show them who you are!"

Celestia's eyes started glitching and flashing blue.

"Hmm, that isn't correct," Steve muttered. "They should be red..."

"That's because I'm just on the verge of insanity," Celestia replied in a different voice. "I'm not truly insane yet..."

While Steve was staring at Celestia, Pixal took the opportunity to stab him in the back. Blood poured out of the wound, staining the grass and irritating Jerome.

"Whatever," Steve turned around to glare at Pixal. "Let's use MY power now."

Steve pointed at Jerome with his right hand and Pixal with his left. "You two are stronger than most of them. Let's eliminate you."

Jerome's eyes turned fully purple and he charged at Pixal, whose eyes were hidden behind her cloak. They started fighting each other.

I stared, horrified, as Pixal pulled out two daggers of red crystal. A brunette's eyes widened as if she was remembering something, but she shook it off and watched as Pixal pinned Jerome down and sliced his right arm off with an insane laugh.

"This is my power!" Steve laughed. "Making you turn against each other!"

I ran up to him and slapped him. His cheek started to turn red as he gazed at me in shock. Part of his skin started to turn green... My power must be poison!

"Goose," Seto said quietly, and all of us understood what he meant apart from Steve. He turned invisible and we all crouched down in a split second as a shockwave rippled through the air, knocking Steve off his feet and almost slicing his torso in half due to the three other wounds there. Seto reappeared next to the cat girl.

Meanwhile, Pixal was cutting Jerome's other limbs off, still insane. Steve waved his hand and Jerome's eyes turned normal again. He started screaming in pain as Pixal gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"What happened?!" she cried, looking down at the bloodied daggers in her hands. "What have I done?!"

"Catch!" Seto threw a potion of instant health at her, and she grabbed it and made Jerome drink it. His limbs reattached themselves and he stood up shakily.

"I'm so sorry, Jerome," Pixal whispered. "I don't know what happened."

"It's okay. It was Steve's magic," Jerome replied.

Celestia's eyes suddenly turned blue and her hair became white. Her clothes changed to white and light blue, as did her now healed wings.

"What the fuck?" Steve asked. "I thought you only had two forms."

"Nope, three," she replied calmly. "I'm Sierra, Celestia's light form."

A pure white sword with a blue hilt appeared in her hand. "And you have a choice: surrender or die."

"I'll never surrender!" Steve smirked. Sierra remained calm.

"Well, then you've just made me incredibly pissed."

She charged at him at lightning speed and slashed at his chest. "Die, please."

* * *

Celestia: So that wasn't as gory as Rona's death, but that's for a reason. Why do you think this is called Frostbite: Part 1?

Sierra: Because there's a second part to this.

Celestia: Exactly. By the way, Bee knows Pixal's name for a reason. And that song that Ty and me were singing was Helping Twilight Win The Crown because I LIKE MY LITTLE PONY AND SHUT THE F*CK UP. Oh f*cking lord, am I being censored now?

F*cking lord: Yes.

Celestia: OH. WHAT THE F*CK. JUST NO.


	5. Frostbite: Part 2

Celestia: Oh hey what's up I don't have anything to say for once so let's start the chapter.

F*cking lord: I'm still here.

Celestia: ...

* * *

**Sierra**

Steve blocked my sword with an iron one, stumbling backwards. I smiled and ducked as he attempted to wound me.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work," I told him calmly. The poison on his cheek from Bee's slap was spreading more, making him look HORRIBLE. His veins had swollen and turned green, giving him a very creepy appearance.

I kicked him three times, making him fall over backwards. Steve coughed up blood, making me remember how much pain the other wounds on his hip were. I was surprised that he could still fight despite being almost sliced in half.

"Do you surrender now?" I asked, still completely calm.

Steve shook his head weakly, picking up his sword and trying to cut my feet off. I smiled and pointed a finger at his sword, shooting a bolt of pale blue magic at it and turning it into ice.

"Hey, if Celestia can control fire, it only makes sense that I control water and ice," I shrugged. His sword completely disappeared with a snap of my fingers. "Last chance. Surrender or die."

"If I'm g-going down," he shivered as I made red snowflakes swirl around him, "I'm gonna t-take you with me."

I yelped as he dragged me down next to him suddenly and stabbed me through the heart with my own sword...

**Celestia**

"Dammit, Sierra!" I yelled into her head. "Let me take over!"

Sierra gasped and blood was dripping out of her mouth and chest. I knew Crest would be struggling to remain sane at this, and so was I, to be honest. "SIERRA!"

A figure flickered into view. "Fuck, you've blacked out, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Go, quickly," Sierra nodded.

I closed my eyes as I took control of myself again. (A/N: DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I MISSPELLED 'AGAIN'?! IT WAS LIKE, AGIN, SGAIN, GAIN, ANYTHING EXCEPT AGAIN)

"How are y-you still alive?" Steve mumbled, barely alive himself.

"Yeah, I have three lives. One for each form," I pointed at my torn wings and bruised tail from where Steve had cut them and jumped on it. "And I don't plan on letting you live."

I picked up Sierra's sword and cut off both of his arms. "For Sierra."

Next, his legs. "For Jerome."

I stopped to admire the scene a little. Blood dripped out of the stumps where his limbs used to be, staining the grass in a beautiful crimson colour. His stomach wound exposed a good deal of his organs and contributed to the grass. I could feel myself slowly losing my sanity and closed my eyes as I readied myself to stab Steve's heart.

"For us."

Even though my eyes were closed, I could hear blood squirting out of the damaged organ as if I was squeezing his heart and letting the blood spout out of the many red and blue tubes... um... what the fuck brain...

I turned around and opened my eyes, which were luckily still amber, and smiled a little, dropping the sword.

"Well, let's go inside."

**Sky**

I thought I saw Celestia's eyes flicker red for a moment... I must be delusional. We walked into the damaged building with Mitch leading the way and punching anything in our path.

"All right, let's split up," I suddenly said. "Jason, Ty, Ian, Dawn, come with me. Mitch, Celestia, Quentin, Ghost, Seto, pick three others for your group."

"Jerome, Neon, Rona," Mitch decided.

"Pixal, Bee, Ashley," Celestia picked.

"Jordan, Brandon, Bonks," chose Quentin.

"Bodil, Simon, Baki," Ghost said.

"Everyone left can go with Seto, I guess," I shrugged. A few people went over to him. "Let's get going."

Each group walked further down the hallway except mine. "I wanna look at his office," I explained.

"Good call," Dawn smiled as Jason blasted the door with a gale, making it fall off its hinges.

We walked in to see a smallish office with a desk that took up most of the room and was piled with various papers. I searched through the papers until I found the two sheets I wanted.

* * *

_**My Latest Experiments**_

_**Sky: **He's got strong wings and is probably one of the best fliers. His strengths are his friends, because he's almost never alone. His weaknesses are squids, because he will make killing that squid a priority over anything else. His power is premonition - seeing into the past or future. I think he may be able to do so at will. He is now half Aether Dragon._

**_Ty: _**_He's more fit for acrobatic feats than normal flying. His strengths are his enderside, which he doesn't know he has, and sometimes calls it a 'rage mode'. His weaknesses are his headphones, which do play music, but he's actually partly deaf and hides it from everyone else with them. His power is super speed, and he can control how fast he goes. He is now two-thirds Ender Dragon._

**_Jason: _**_His metal wings make him suitable for long-distance flying. His strengths are his suit, which protects him from most physical damage. His weaknesses are what's under his suit, since if he touches anything bare-handed, it will wither away to black dust. His power is air and wind. He is now one-third Aether Dragon._

**_Dawn: _**_Her colourful wings attract a little too much attention. Her strengths are her eyes, which she can make switch colours at will, confusing others. Her weaknesses are her kindness, which means she is reluctant to kill. Her power is healing. She is now half Over Dragon._

**_Mitch: _**_His wings will hinder him in battle, so he'll make them disappear unless he needs to fly. His strengths are his co-ordination with Jerome. His weaknesses are his care for Jerome, which will make him drop everything and rush to his friend's side if he is wounded. His power is super strength, and he can control how strong he is. He is now half Nether Dragon._

**_Jerome: _**_Like Mitch, he won't use his wings in battle unless he needs to fly. His strengths are his co-ordination with Mitch. His weaknesses are his care for Mitch, which will make him drop everything and rush to his friend's side if he is wounded. His power is earth and plants. He is now half Over Dragon._

**_Ian: _**_He is a reasonably good flyer. His strengths are his friends, who help him control his derp side. His weaknesses are his derp side, which can take over if light reaches his eyes and will start destroying everything. His power is telepathy. He is now half Ender Dragon._

**_Ashley: _**_She can fly gracefully, but not as fast as some of the others. Her strengths are her trivial knowledge and building speed. Her weaknesses are her friends, and she can willingly sacrifice herself for any of the others without thinking. Her power is astral projection. She is now half Over Dragon._

**_Quentin: _**_He usually prefers to swim, but since he's half Aether Dragon, he will start to get more eager to fly over time. His strengths are his swimming skills and ability to breathe underwater. His weaknesses are fire, which he is less resistant to than the others. His power is water, and he also has some earth magic, but not as much as Jerome. He is now half Aether Dragon._

**_Dakota: _**_He's very similar to Quentin, but will develop a resistance to fire over time due to his Nether Dragon half. His strengths are his jump height and agility. His weaknesses are fire (for a few weeks until he becomes resistant to it) and cold temperatures. His power is summoning mobs and people. He is now half Nether Dragon._

**_Jordan: _**_He's a fast flyer, but not very skilled. His strengths are his advanced way of thinking, helping him analyse a situation and figure out the best option. His weaknesses are his rather unfortunate heritage and (soon) water. His power is lightning. He is now a third Ender Dragon._

**_Seto: _**_He likes to make the most out of any situation, flying slowly and admiring the view. His strengths are his sorcery, which allows him to do pretty much anything if he puts his mind to it. His weaknesses are dwelling on the past, making him reluctant to do things similar to those that haven't turned out well before. His power is invisibility and shockwaves. He is now half Over Dragon._

**_Rona: _**_She could be the best flyer out of all of them, but I have a feeling she'll stay at the back and keep Neon company. Her strengths are her strong will, and once she has a good reason to do something, she won't stop until it's done. Her weaknesses are her past, including a recent death. Her powers are X-ray vision and she has learnt a bit of necromancy in her human form. She is now half Nether Dragon._

**_Neon: _**_Her wing structure makes her a slow and strong flyer. Her strengths are her cheery mood and positivity, staying optimistic in even the darkest of times. Her weaknesses are Rona, because if her friend dies, it will take a while for her to respawn using her magic, and will make Neon depressed for that length of time. Her power is radioactivity. She is now half Ender Dragon._

**_Bodil: _**_He, Simon, Baki and Ghost are all mediocre flyers in their own ways, Bodil's being his lack of speed. His strengths are, like Neon, his happiness and strange laugh. His weaknesses are his desire to fly faster, making him jealous of the others and sometimes even clouding his judgement. His power is explosions. He is now half Aether Dragon._

**_Simon: _**_His flying weakness is the lack of skill. His strengths are his unnatural resistance against explosions. His weaknesses are his anger issues, which will make him turn against anyone. His power is teleporting. He is now half Over Dragon._

**_Baki: _**_He's an unlikely combination of snow and fire, and has a lack of stamina. His strengths are his resistance from snow and ice (he is a snowman, after all), and soon, fire and heat, due to him somehow being half Nether Dragon. His power is controlling and generating snow and ice. He is now half Nether Dragon._

**_Ghost: _**_His lack of patience and robotic wings give him an overdose of speed and energy, meaning he has no time for the slower ones like Neon and Bodil. His strengths are his flight speed, zooming ahead of everyone else. His weaknesses are his short temper, and when he snaps, you do not want to be there. His power is controlling metal and stone. He is now half Ender Dragon._

**_Brandon: _**_He's a strange person, or melon, or melon dragon, whatever he is. His strengths are invincibility, because since he's a watermelon, he can't feel pain, break bones or die, and he can even eat himself. His weaknesses are fire, which is the only way he could die. His power is controlling people_ (A/N: Basically /icucontrol or whatever the command is)._ He is now half Over Dragon._

**_Bee: _**_She's a fast and graceful flyer, but can't fly very long distances. Her strengths are her flying experience. Her weaknesses are memories - things, people or places from her past. Her power is poison. She is now a third Aether Dragon._

**_Bonks: _**_Like Brandon, she's an odd case. Her strengths are her weird gene inheritance, which gives her a tough exoskeleton as well as a confusing pattern of lights. Her weaknesses are her neck, which is the least protected area. Her power is shapeshifting. She is now one-sixth Ender Dragon._

* * *

"This guy loved his research," I muttered under my breath. Shuffling it and the adjoining sheet under some other papers, I turned around. "Guys, we need to take all these back to the base."

Jason nodded and picked up a pile of them. Ty and Ian followed suit while Dawn searched the rest of the room. I grabbed the stack of papers I had pushed the one I was reading into and walked out. Celestia, Seto, Ghost and their groups were coming back at the same time, all carrying various things. There were a few amber sparkles on Celestia's arms and hands, as well as the bag she was holding.

"Blaze powder," she huffed in reply to my unasked question, opening the bag to reveal its contents. It was full of shimmering budder-ish powder.

Quentin and Mitch came around the corner, closely followed by their groups.

"Are we all ready to go?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "All right. Let's get out of here. We can come back later to get some other stuff."

We took off. I looked at the others.

Ty was doing flips and twists in mid-air and somehow managing to hold onto all of the papers. Jason was flying steadily and maintaining a regular speed. Dawn was switching her eyes' and wings' colours while flying. Mitch and Jerome were flying further to the back of the group, kind of reluctant to fly. Ian was right in the middle and flying normally. Ashley was doing some graceful loops a little way behind Ian. Quentin and Dakota were looking a little more happy about flying than Mitch and Jerome. Jordan was at the front, wobbling slightly. Seto was at the very back, staring at the scenery. Rona was flying at the back and glancing longingly at the front. Neon was next to Rona and seemed fine with being at the back, flapping slowly. Bodil was to the left of Rona, cracking a joke and laughing at Neon's funny comments every now and then. Simon was near Ashley and flying like Jordan. Baki was by Ian and looked pretty tired. Ghost was zooming ahead of everyone else. Brandon was hanging around the edge of the group. Bee was flying a few metres behind Ghost and did a loop every so often. Bonks was talking to Jason, flying much the same as him.

"Looks like Steve was right about how we fly..." I said to myself.

As we neared the Sky Army base, everyone began slowly gliding down, except Celestia. She took a deep breath and snapped her wings inwards, dropping down in a daredevil plunge. A few metres before the ground, she opened her wings and swooped in a circle before landing. Celestia turned to see us all gaping at her and just grinned.

* * *

Celestia: I've always wanted to do that. But unfortunately, I don't have wings. Oh, and by the way, I was in a place with no internet access at all, so that's why I haven't updated. Hopefully more updates in a few hours because I have to go to the FUCKING DENTIST. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS FATE?! *storms off right into a glass door* Why the fuck is that door still there?


	6. Explosions Again

Celestia: Hey everypeoples. AshLynnGameVerse has given me some majestic OCs. And that reminded me that I didn't say that I needed OCs last chapter. So send in your OCs, and I'll put a sample form at the bottom. I'll try and fit them all in. By the way, one of the OCs swears a LOT, so be prepared.

* * *

**Dew**

Shit. "Run!" I yelled to the other two as the TNT started hissing dangerously. Elisa grabbed my hand and reached for Helix, but he shook it off and ran by himself. (A/N: Pronounced Eliza, spelt Elisa. Don't ask me.)

An explosion filled my eardrums until all I could hear was a soft ringing of sleigh bells. "Fuck, not again!" I screamed. "I've gone deaf!"

Elisa said something to Helix, who signed a few words to me. _We'll help you out._

"Thanks, guys," I smiled, my anger vanishing in an instant. "We should start moving, or he might find us. That piece of shit never seems to die."

Helix nodded in agreement as Elisa told him some other stuff. _Sounds good. Do you know this area?_

"Sorta. There's an almost never-ending ocean over there," I pointed behind them, "captivity back there," I pointed back to the burning building, "a dark forest right there," I pointed behind me, "and a seemingly endless field just there."

_Me and Elisa vote field_, Helix signed.

"Good, I do too."

**Time Skip**

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at various blue blobs. They were all one block high and slowly approaching us.

Elisa's eyes widened and Helix signed frantically. _Squids. We have to run. They've come for us._

"Well, shit," I stated.

We started running like we had when we were escaping from that explosion. Then it hit me like a brick block. To the face. With an iron door on the front. Attached to a powered minecart. At top speed.

"Why don't we fly?"

_Good idea_. Helix opened his black and blue wings and took off. Elisa jumped in the air before taking off. I spread my wings and followed suit.

**Time Skip**

Elisa said something to Helix and he signed it to me. _Finally._

We landed... right in front of a group of people.

Yeah, real smart.

**Ashley**

Three people with dragon wings and tails collapsed in front of us. One had long wavy black hair, brown eyes, clear wings with teal edges and a spikeless blue-green tail. Another had short blonde hair, green eyes, pale lilac wings with white edges and a white tail with light purple spikes. The last had brown hair, blue eyes, bandages over his mouth and neck, dark blue wings with black edges and a black tail with a sharp end.

Ty opened his mouth to say something, but the first girl cut him off. "Before you say anything, let me explain. I'm Dew, this is Elisa and Helix. Yes, we are dragon hybrids. We've been on the run, or fly, from a shit ton of squids for the past 6 hours, and escaped from the place where we were being held captive two hours before that. I am temporarily deaf due to an explosion, so Elisa will answer any questions. Helix obviously can't speak. And this is all thanks to that little shit as calls himself Steve. Ask away," she finished, pushing some of her wavy hair out of one eye.

"Right. We won't hurt you. We are hybrids too," Sky said. The guy, Helix, started doing something with his hands. Sign language. "Steve did this to us as well, but we killed him. So I'm guessing he can come back to life."

"Okay, thank you. Good to know we aren't alone. We killed him as well. Yes, he can come back to life," Elisa replied.

"The little son of a bitch," Dew put in.

"You can stay in the Sky Army base for now. We should make you all generals. Rona and Neon are new generals too," Sky gestured to the two girls.

"Oh! The Sky Army! I've heard of them. Well, you should have a shitload of squids arriving in about half an hour," Dew said, once Helix had explained it to her with sign language.

"We'll go and prepare for the squids," I put in. Sky nodded and motioned for us to go.

"Wait. Seto, stay here. Simon, teleport the papers and stuff to my office. The rest of you, alert the army and get ready."

**Elisa**

"Seto?" Sky asked. "Do you think you could heal Dew and Helix?"

Seto shrugged. "Dew, probably not. Dawn might be able to. Helix, I think so, once I see what's under the bandages."

Helix stepped back at this, signing something to Dew. "He says, fuck no are they not seeing under them," she translated.

"Come on," Seto sighed. Then his eyes lit up. "Do you speak Iornic?"

Helix nodded. "Rgu dse fir Iornic," he said in a raspy voice.

"Rgu dse fir ajiv sdi!" Seto replied excitedly.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dew asked. She had been trying to lip-read their words.

"Kju iae esd hu jvi vsdi jvi sdu?" Seto asked.

"U, nfa uif sak hisd!" Helix laughed. Seto laughed too, then turned to me and Sky.

"We're speaking Iornic. We both come from there, and Helix understands English, but has never gotten around to learning it," Seto explained, as Helix signed to Dew.

"That makes sense," Sky nodded. "Helix, is there even anything wrong with your mouth, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Jto. rgu eid jsi sdvi jvi dsa rgu jsak kudf Ergisk, sak rgu judsri hur njda sak sdri ska idv," Helix told Seto.

"He said 'No, I didn't want anybody to know I couldn't speak English, so I covered my mouth so nobody would ask,'" Seto translated for Sky.

"Rgu kju dsa dsji sxors," Helix put in.

"He does know sign language."

"Look, I'm pretty tired, so you two can keep talking your incomprehensible language while I go to sleep," Dew yawned.

"I second that motion," I added.

"I third it," Sky agreed.

"Iornic dv fso," Helix grumbled. "Rem eud iae jsvi sdu, Seto? Rgu dsa Elisa dv di isj kca."

"What are you saying about me?" I interrupted, hearing my name.

"He said 'Iornic is possible. Why don't you teach them, Seto? I know Elisa is a fast learner,'" Seto translated swiftly.

"Yeah, why don't you, actually?" I rubbed my eye. "TOMORROW," I added as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Fine." Seto turned back to Helix and continued talking as me and Dew followed Sky to our rooms.

"We can discuss your general names tomorrow once Dew's hearing returns," Sky said to me. "Sleep well."

"Thanks, Sky," I smiled as he walked off to show Dew her room.

* * *

Celestia: All right. Thanks AshLynnGameVerse for Dew and Elisa. I made up Helix because I'm untameable. Now, a certain character is going to die in either the next chapter or the one after that, and you can't do anything about it except sit patiently and wait for the next chapter. HahahahahahaHAHAHAha.

Sky: OH MA GAWD WHO COULD IT BE.

Jordan: Hopefully not me.

Dawn: I'm scared ;n; why does someone have to die?

Celestia: Because me and DeadGirlRisen say so.

DGR: AUTHOR ZONE WOO YEAH

Celestia: YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE. I'M JUST IMAGINING YOUR REACTION. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND.

DGR: I will be back *le dramatic disappearance*

Celestia: That happened. Here's the template thingy.

* * *

**Minecraft Name: **xxCelestiaMCxx. _- __Just make one up if you don't want to say your real one._  
**Name:** Celestia. - _You can make this related to your username or just a name that you think fits the character._  
**Age: **17. - _All main characters are around this age so far, but feel free to make them older or_ _younger._  
**Gender: **Girl. - _Yeah, this one's pretty obvious._  
**Family: **Sierra and Crest - _This can be nobody or any character mentioned so far unless I say no._  
**Appearance: **My skin - _If you've put your username, tell me whether or not you want it to be your skin. If not, explain._  
**Personality: **Random, mood changes a lot - _Go as much in detail as possible. I can't be bothered.  
_**History: **Moved from the Nether to the Overworld when she was 10, and the portal led to a forest biome. She couldn't see a fuck, so she burnt it all down. Like a boss. - _Just something from their past._  
**Heritage: **1/3 human, 1/3 blaze, 1/3 Nether Dragon. - _Specify if you want them to be part dragon and what_ _type._  
**Powers: **Fire and telekinesis. - _If they're part dragon, they get a random power. If they're normal, no powers.  
_**Strengths: **Her other two forms, Crest and Sierra. - _This is quite obvious.  
_**Weaknesses: **Water and cold. If you scratch the back of her neck, she becomes paralyzed for a while. - _Nobody's perfect._  
**Likes:** Fire, lava, the Nether, blazes, wither skeletons. - _If you're evil, you're meant to like squids._**  
Dislikes: **Water, ice, frost, cold, zombie pigmen, squids, shit like that.** - **_Just pick the opposite of what you like. Not hard._**  
Die: **Yes. Temporarily. - _Basically, am I allowed to kill them off or not, and if yes, temporarily or permanently?  
_**Side: **Bit of both. - _Good, evil, both or don't give a fuck?_

* * *

Celestia: Okay. I'm gonna go write some more of the next chapter because _logic. _Don't question it.


	7. Volcanic Sunrise: Part 1

Celestia: I'm so fucking bored.

* * *

**Seto**

I woke up to the cheerful and harmonious sound of someone cursing and screaming.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and pulled my cloak on loosely. Opening the door, I saw Celestia gasping in pain with something glittering next to her, Dew swearing a lot with blood trickling down her face and Ashley screaming from the wound in her abdomen.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Guys, wake up! Quickly!"

Everyone ran out of their rooms and gaped at the three girls.

"We need to help them!" Sky shouted. "Pixal, take Celestia to her room! Simon, teleport Ashley to Dawn! Seto, take Dew to my office!"

Simon kneeled down by Ashley and teleported with her in a flurry of green specks. Pixal picked the apparently paralyzed Celestia up and hurried to her room, putting her down quickly and returning for the glittery substance on the floor.

"It's important!" she yelled when Sky asked her why she needed it.

I lifted Dew up bridal style and started running down the corridor to Sky's office. I put two wooden planks down and covered them with some wool, then placed the now unconscious Dew on the wool gently and ran to get supplies.

Sky was down in the medical room. "Where's Dawn?!" he yelled.

Simon teleported back down from somewhere with Jason. "Our three best medical people are unavailable!" Jason gasped.

"Dawn, Celestia and Pixal. Well, Celestia's paralyzed," Sky muttered. "Have you seen Dawn?"

"No, she's missing for some reason," Jason replied. "Seto, can you help?"

"I really can't, I need to go and help Dew, she fainted," I stammered.

"What about Pixal?" Sky asked. "She just put Celestia and the powder down, nothing much. Where's she gone?"

"General Ash is missing!" a recruit dashed in. "General Gazza said he saw her jumping out of the window, but he fainted after saying that!"

"Gizzy?!" Sky's eyes were wide. "Everyone's fainting and disappearing! Tell General Glower she is in command for now, and can decide what to do with Generals Blaze and Mariee. I trust her," he ordered the recruit, who nodded and ran off. "Simon, Seto, get everyone who is alive and well. We're going to find Dawn and Pixal."

**Pixal**

Gizzy saw me. I don't care, they'll all think he was delusional. I jumped out of the window of Celestia's room with Dawn in my arms.

I spread my wings and soared off to a dormant volcano in the area.

A short journey later, I landed at the foot of the volcano, where there was a small opening. I crawled through, pushing the unconscious Dawnables in front of me.

So hot here. I like it. The heart of the volcano calls to me, the lava tides swelling and entrancing me. But I am here for a reason.

I put Dawn on the raised soul sand in the middle of the volcano.

"Now we wait," I whispered, smiling creepily.

**Dawn**

Agh... My head pounds and I sense sweltering heat around me. Opening my eyes, I look right into two red ones.

"Wh-" The owner of the eyes put a hand over my mouth before I finished.

"Now, now, Dawnables," she hummed. "We don't want anyone finding you, do we?"

It hit me. I'd been kidnapped.

"I'll give you a choice," the girl continued in that same soft voice that sounded so familiar. "This volcano is going to erupt soon."

She waved her hand, showing me the slowly rising lava. Holy shit, I'm in a volcano.

"I can torture you while the lava rises and then leave the remnants of you here to burn in the lava, or I can leave you here with the thought of what I might be doing to your friends back in the Sky Army base... especially the leader," she grinned, showing a set of sharp white teeth. "Which will it be?"

Sky getting killed by this maniac... Not a chance. "Torture," I choke out.

"And torture it will be!" she laughed, pulling out two daggers of red crystal. The same ones that Rona had told me about... The same ones that Pixal had while killing Jerome... This is Pixal. Rona was killed by Crest. My brain processes the information, hardly believing it. Pixal is Crest. I'm gonna get tortured by Crest... Pixal, Pixal is Crest. I can't believe it.

She laughed again, the sound echoing around the volcano. "So you've figured it out, haven't you? I'm Pixal, Crest, Celestia's insane form."

Steve's words echoed in my head. _That's right! Show them who you truly are!_

He knew. Why couldn't he have told us? Why couldn't he have stopped it? He's a scientist, after all. He turned us into dragons, for crying out loud. Why couldn't he stop Celestia from turning into this?

"No time to talk," Crest muttered, eyes suddenly glazing over. "No time, no time. Blood is the sacred ruby. Invoke the power, invoke the power. She'll be one of three, she shall see, she shall see..."

I had to remember that. No time to talk. Blood is the sacred ruby. Invoke the power. She'll be one of three. She shall see.

What the fuck does that mean?

Crest shook her head, eerie glow returning to her red eyes. "Huh? I guess I blanked out for a second."

She tossed the daggers in her hands. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Celestia: So Dawn's been kidnapped by an insane killer, eh? I wonder what will happen.

Crest: What the fuck did you do to me? I don't fucking 'blank out' like that. That wasn't a second, either. One of three? Do you mean Dawn or me? I give up.

Celestia: Chapters tomorrow because it's a minute past midnight and my mum is pissed. Sorry about the shortness, I'll make longer ones tomorrow. PEACE!


	8. Eight

Celestia: Hey. I decided to do a flashback chapter to NINE years ago and show a little background info on some characters. Part 2 of Volcanic Sunrise will be the chapter after this one. So here you go. Iornic translations for Helix's POV will be in bold.

* * *

**Crest**

Eight.

That number haunts me today.

My eighth birthday was eight weeks ago.

It's the eighth of August today.

I've killed seven people so far.

Only seven.

One more.

I took control of Celestia and sat down on a log at the campfire, closing my eyes and waiting for some innocent person to come and sit next to me.

A pretty little eight-year-old girl with a bee costume sat down. "Hey! I'm Bee!" she said cheerfully. (A/N: HeyImBee said 'Hey, I'm Bee'...)

"Hi!" I smiled. "I'm pixxallprincess, but call me Pixal."

I opened my eyes and she gasped. "Your eyes are red!"

"Don't be scared of them, I was born like this," I shrugged. Bee seemed calmer and hummed a little song quietly.

"Hey!" I jumped up. "Do you want me to show you something cool?"

"Okay!" she replied, standing up and following me into the forest nearby.

"It's dark here, and it smells funny," Bee said, having second thoughts after a short while of walking. "Like metal. Can we go back?"

"No, come on!" I giggled. "We're almost there!"

We passed a few more trees, found a clearing and there were seven bodies in a circle, all horribly mutilated. There was a single space in the circle, and as Bee stared at it in horror, I took the opportunity to tie her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?!" she cried as I tied up her legs and dragged her into the final space.

"I'm going to sing a song!" I laughed, tying a piece of bloodied cloth around her mouth.

Skipping around the circle of bodies, I started singing a nursery rhyme I had heard Celestia sing a few times.

"Ring around the roses..."

My eyes glowed dimly and red fairy lights appeared on the trees around us, giving it an eerie look.

"...a pocket full of posies..."

Bee thrashed around wildly, trying to escape as red knives rose from the ground around the inside and outside of the circle.

"...ashes, ashes."

I stopped skipping once I reached Bee once again and a red knife materialised as I leaned in as close as I could without impaling myself.

"We all. Fall. Down."

**Helix**

A boy sat down next to me. He had a purple-edged cloak like a sorcerer.

"Irds iar uji?" I asked him. **What's your name?**

"Rgi Seto," he replied quietly. **I'm Seto.**

"Hur uji dv Helix, usa jvi cas iae," I smiled. **My name is Helix, nice to meet you.**

"Fiod jif asc iae?" Seto asked. **How old are you?**

"Rie, iae?" **Nine, you?**

"Rgi sdon." **I'm eight.**

"Vui asc iae asdr san?" **Who are you waiting for?**

"Sdri, dji." **Nobody, really.**

"Hu sdji." **Me neither.**

"Kju iae esd jvi ku ebh, Helix?" **Do you want to be friends, Helix?**

"Fjin!" **Sure!**

**Dew**

"Oh, look, it's the water girl again," Orion snickered. "Carrying water as well."

His cronies laughed behind him. I sighed irritably.

"Fuck off. I have things to do." I glared at them.

"Oh no, she swore, that's so terrifying," Orion mocked.

"Shut up, Mockingbird."

"She's given me a new name, whatever shall I do?" he replied in that same sarcastic tone.

My blood boiled and I grabbed Orion by his collar and slammed him into the brick wall.

"Now you listen to me," I said coldly. "You can fuck off, or I can kill you. Make your choice."

"Phoebe! Let go of Orion!" Mrs. Birch yelled. "This is the fourth time I've seen you attack him this week! You're only eight, you shouldn't be doing that!"

I dropped Orion on the floor as she walked up to me. "Listen Mrs. Bitch. My name is Dew. You must be deaf. And blind. Do you not see him hit me first? This is self defence. You know what?" I held up a hand. "I may be only eight, but you still can't control my life. Fuck this, I'm leaving." I walked off, leaving Orion, his crew and Mrs. Birch agape.

**Elisa**

"Oh, hey Dew," I called, seeing an incredibly pissed Phoebe Dewers stalking down the street.

"Sup, El." She walked over to me.

"Aren't you meant to be in school?"

"Yeah, no. The last four words I said there were 'fuck this, I'm leaving'. So I don't think so."

"Your mum's going to be so mad at you."

"Who cares? I'm going away."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving this town. Forever. Going out by myself into the open. That is, unless you want to come."

I pondered this. Freedom... or containment, and possibly the same things that made Dew so angry. "Okay."

"We need to get stuff. Are your parents home?"

"No, they went shopping."

"Good. Go get some things from your house, like wood, stone, iron and two diamonds. I'll get the same from my house. That way we can get diamond swords to protect ourselves."

"Sometimes you seem like you're eight going on eighteen!" I laughed. "Will do."

* * *

Celestia: Longer chapter coming out soon. I didn't really have any ideas for another POV, so we'll get right onto Dawn's death. *rubs hands together*

Dawn: ;n; why me

DGR: Because you shall be a sacrifice to insanity!

Celestia: What the actual fuck. I thought I banished you and Jordan from the author's note.

Jordan: Yeah, no.

DGR: I said I would be back, and here I am.

Celestia: You aren't actually here. You're in a different time zone for cookies' sake.

DGR: Shaddup.

Celestia: *leaves*

Jordan: Hey, look what I can do now she's gone!

* * *

**Jordan**

Using Celestia's author powers, I made myself invincible and killed Celestia.

* * *

DGR: Cool, let me try.

* * *

Then DGR appeared in the story and told Mitch to smash the fourth wall.

* * *

DGR: That's really fun.


	9. Volcanic Sunrise: Part 2

Celestia: *laughing uncontrollably*

Dawn: Well shit.

* * *

**Crest**

Humming quietly, I traced a scar on Dawn's arm with a dagger. "Wounded by a squid, hmm?" I asked.

Dawn said nothing. I dug the blade in deeper, almost cutting into her skin. (A/N: THERE IS A FUCKING BUG ON MY ARM AND IT'S GREEN HELP ME SOMEONE OMF)

_**WARNING: GORY SCENE STARTING NOW! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM OR WANT TO KEEP YOUR SANITY!**_

"Answer me," I hissed. She remained silent, eyes closed. Accepting her fate... Well, so it shall be!

The knife pierced her skin and blood gushed out of the deep wound. Dawn was biting her tongue. "What's wrong? Does THIS hurt? Haha, I haven't even started." I said the last few words quieter, but I know she heard me.

I stabbed her arm three more times, laughing insanely at the crimson colour that stained the soul sand. Blood seeped out of the general's mouth from her tongue. "IS IT PAINFUL?!" I screamed, insanity and bloodlust consuming me completely. "NOBODY IS HERE TO SAVE YOU, PRINCESS! YOU'RE DOOMED!"

My clean dagger became stained as I sliced off her left hand's fingers with one swipe. Red stained my vision and my body was moving of its own accord. I've never been this insane before! It feels great!

Dawn screamed as I removed what remained of her left hand. Blood was spurting out of the stump and I laughed at her pain and fear.

"JUST GIVE UP! NOBODY WILL HEAR YOU!" I cut a deep line down her arm and used both daggers to wedge a hunk of her flesh out of her left arm, exposing the milky white bone. I slammed the blades downwards with a satisfying crunch as the bone shattered.

Her eyes were fluttering closed and I threw a potion at her, jolting her wide awake. I picked up a stone and dipped it into the lava, then put the stone inside her arm, making her shriek in pain as the lava seared her flesh.

"Do you see the true power of INSANITY?!" I laughed madly, slicing her right arm into thin chunks. The potion would still be in effect for a whole eight minutes. Eight! Haha!

The soul sand on which Dawn lay was no longer brown, it was completely red. The pattern was replaced by the sheer beauty of crimson... getting richer and soggier by the second, thanks to her two mutilated arms.

I decided to do something pretty with her legs. I cut off her jeans to the knee and started carving patterns into both legs, swirls and stars and flowers. Dawn's screams and gasps were music to my ears.

Filling a bucket with lava, I poured the orange liquid into the carvings, making the flesh sizzle and burn. It smelt amazing. Dawn was struggling to breathe.

Lava started to spill onto the floor where I stood. I was unharmed by it, being half blaze and all, but I knew Dawn would be burnt to a crisp before I finished if I kept this pace up.

Sighing, I cut off her legs and left arm, leaving just Dawn's head and torso. "Before you die," I twirled one dagger in my hand, "I want you to know that by giving yourself a slow and painful death, you have saved nobody. I'm going to swim out before the eruption and kill all your friends..."

Dawn's eyes grew wide and tears streaked down her face. I shrugged. "It was your choice. And it makes it more fun for me."

Scooping up a bit of lava, I poured it above where her heart would be. There wasn't enough to burn through her heart, but just enough to expose the precious organ. I pulled out another potion and dropped it on her heart.

"See that? That's a life-giving potion. You can't die with it," I explained. "But you can get hurt. So what I'm gonna do is stab your heart and leave you to burn here, so not even Rona can save you. Any questions?" I sliced through her throat, still not killing her. "No? Good."

The lava swirled around my waist, about to spill onto Dawn's body. "Tick tock. Time's up for you, Dawnables."

My two knives stabbed just to either side of her heart, then precisely in the middle. As blood and lava mixed, I flew up, hearing Dawn's screams as she started burning. She would stay alive for another eight minutes.

**_ALL RIGHT, THE GORY SCENE HAS ENDED! KEEP READING, EVERYONE!_**

Just as I flew out, sanity flooded me, as did the cold air, and I fell to the ground... the cold, hard ground...

**Sky**

Dawn, Dawn, Dawn. Where are you? I flew around the base with everyone.

"SKY!" Jason yelled suddenly. "The volcano's going to erupt! And someone's falling near it!"

I looked over to the volcano, a few hundred blocks away. The base was fireproof thanks to Jordan, Seto, Celestia and some others, but Dawn could be anywhere... I saw some events suddenly.

_"No time to talk, no time, no time. Blood is the sacred ruby. Invoke the power, invoke the power. She'll be one of three, she shall see, she shall see..." _A girl with glowing red eyes flashed into my vision, saying those words. Then Dawn screaming and lava. The final one was Celestia kneeling by the foot of the volcano by another dragon hybrid, whispering 'blood is the sacred ruby'.

"Dawn's in the volcano!" I gasped.

* * *

Celestia: *has stopped laughing* So, Dawn's dead... *tense music* or is she? *tense music stops* Well, she's burnt in lava, so I'd say she's dead.

Dawn: I'm right here.

Celestia: *eyes turn red and I start chasing Dawn with two red daggers*

Dawn: WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DIE AGAIN?!

Celestia: FOR THE LOLZ!

Dawn: *stops running away and looks at Celestia like -_-*

Celestia: NEW CHAPTER SOON!


	10. Volcanic Sunrise: Part 3

Celestia: I BET YOU THOUGHT VOLCANIC SUNRISE ONLY HAD TWO PARTS. SURPRISE, BITCHES. HERE'S NUMBER THREE.

* * *

**Celestia**

Fuck! Crest was falling! I had to stop the others from investigating.

"I'll check that hybrid out," I shouted. "You guys keep looking."

"But-" I left before Sky could say anything. I closed my wings and dived down like before, but Crest was falling too fast. She hit the ground with a sickening crunch, staining part of the ground red.

"AH!" I screamed, curling up into a ball as pain washed over me for five seconds. The pain of dying. Crest was dead.

Once the pain was over, I rolled Crest onto her back, wincing as I heard the sound of her bones cracking from the action. I closed my eyes, knowing full well that I could go insane at any point during this. Her chest was opened up completely, and I placed one hand in it, searching for something.

My hand touched something hard and jagged. I grabbed it and pulled it out, opening my eyes. A ruby, dripping with blood.

"Blood is the sacred ruby..." I whispered. I opened my inventory and put it in there, then grabbed Crest's body.

There was a river nearby, and I headed towards it. There was a small hill leading to it, so I simply pushed her body down the hill into the water, where it fizzed and burnt her into nothingness. White smoke trailed from the red-stained river...

I turned away and flew off to the volcano. It was trembling, ready to erupt. Sky and the others were just on the edge...

"NO!" I yelled. "STAY BACK FROM THERE! I'M GOING IN!"

"YOU'LL DIE IN THE EXPLOSION!" Ty yelled back.

I didn't reply, just swooped past them and dived into the lava. As I got deeper down into the volcano, the lava picked up a slight reddish tinge... Ugh. Finally reaching the bottom, I spotted red soul sand. I swam over to it and saw something I'd never expect in my entire life.

"What the actual fuck?"

**Ty**

"CELESTIA!" I shouted into the lava. No use. She didn't come back.

"EVERYONE, BACK AWAY FROM THE VOLCANO! NOW!" Sky commanded. Everyone did so except me.

"Ty, come on!" Sky grabbed my arm. "It's gonna blow!"

"But Celestia's-"

"Celestia will be fine. I know it. Now come on!"

Reluctantly, I flew away to the rest of the group. Then the ground started to rumble and a crack appeared on the volcano. Everyone covered their ears except Dew, since she didn't really need to.

***BOOM!***

Shards of earth and rock flew in every direction. Lava spewed everywhere. It looked amazing, yet horrifying.

"TAKE COVER!" Jason screamed, narrowly dodging a large stone.

I grabbed Sky and Dew's arms and dived behind some trees using my super speed. Jason was deflecting chunks of landscape with his air powers, Bodil was exploding the ones that were further away and Seto was taking them out group by group with his shockwaves. Everyone else was fighting their way towards us, and soon we were all safely behind the trees. Everyone but Dawn, Celestia and Pixal.

Sky and I flew up a little to peer over the canopy. Most of the boulders from the explosion were no longer flying, and the volcano was spewing out thick black ash.

"Ty..." Sky whispered. "Do you see that?"

He pointed with a trembling hand to two blotches by the side of the volcano.

"Yeah... Do you think...?"

"Yep."

"Let's get closer."

We moved forward until we reached the last trees, since we'd landed in a dense forest. Sure enough, the blobs had turned into human-like shapes with wings. One set was unmistakable fiery colours, and the other was... well, it was hard to explain. The left wing was dark orange and edged in reddish-pink, and the right wing was purple and edged in purpley-red.

"I think it's safe. Let's fly over there," Sky murmured.

We flew over to the two figures. They looked up and waved.

"Hey!" Celestia yelled hoarsely. "Can you help me a little here?"

Her right leg was badly damaged, exposing a lot of the flesh, and even bone in one place. It looked very ugly. Her right wing was a little ragged as well.

The other girl stumbled to her feet and hugged Sky. "I thought I'd never see you again..." she mumbled into his ear in a familiar voice.

"Dawn?!" he gasped. "What..."

"Let me explain..." Celestia stepped forward, on the verge of tears.

"I have an insane side who will stop at nothing to kill off everyone in the world," she began, sniffling a little. "She's called Crest, and was the same one who killed Rona. When I became part dragon, something happened and Crest appeared in another body... this had happened once before, and that time, she used the alias pixxallprincess..."

Pixal. Pixal went missing, as did Dawn. Why did I get the feeling that...

"Crest disappeared today, carrying Dawn. She t-took her to the volcano, and, well, killed her." Orange-tinted tears were streaming down Celestia's face at this point. "Then she f-flew out and fell to the ground for whatever reason... she was the one we saw falling..."

"I was torn apart limb from limb, but still alive because of some weird potion," Dawn put in. "Then a weird thingy floated by me, and I somehow moved my arm and touched it. It jolted into my hand, and I... changed, I guess. I became resistant to lava and I sorta stuck back together, as you can see." Dawn pointed at scars on her shoulders. Then I noticed the patterned scars on her legs and her jeans-turned-shorts. That was odd.

"I found Crest dead on the stone there, and pushed her into a river, erasing her completely," Celestia continued. "Then I dived into the volcano and saw Dawn. The volcano blew up and caught my leg and wing, as you can see." Dawn sighed and closed her eyes, healing both of the wounds. "Th-thanks... And now we're here," she finished.

Sky opened his mouth to say something, clearly pissed. "Wait. I'm not done. Crest can come back at any time, seeing as she's basically me, but insane. Just because she's dead doesn't mean my sanity is back. So I'm leaving the army and going to live in the Nether... where I belong."

"Good, you fucking deserve it for killing her," a spiteful voice said from behind us. Dew stood there with her arms folded. "I heard every word. The explosion did something to my ears."

Celestia started crying again. "I j-just want to give you something before I leave, Sky." She handed over something in a bloody cloth. "Take good care of it... tell everyone goodbye from me..." she whispered before bursting into flames. I guess that was her way of teleporting.

**Sky**

I stood there for a minute as Dew and Ty walked back to the others to tell them to go back to base before the lava started. "What is it?" Dawn asked quietly, just as shaken as I was.

"Let's see," I replied. I unwrapped the cloth to find a glowing ruby.

Dawn gasped. "Crest blanked out and said something about a sacred ruby before she started stabbing me! Maybe this is it?"

"Did she say anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah. The full thingy was 'No time to talk, no time, no time. Blood is the sacred ruby. Invoke the power, invoke the power-"

"She'll be one of three, she shall see, she shall see?" I interrupted.

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"I had a vision. A girl that looked kinda like Celestia with red eyes saying that chant, then some lava and you screaming, and then Celestia by another dragon hybrid saying 'blood is the sacred ruby'," I explained.

"That must've been Crest," Dawn said. "We should go back to the base... I have a feeling more lava is going to come out soon."

Right on cue, the volcano rumbled and a trickle of lava stopped at my feet. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go."

**Crest**

I'll be back... I glared at the two who had my ruby. Sky and Dawn. I'll come back and haunt them, just you wait and see.

**Celestia**

I appeared in the Nether in a burst of flame. Right next to a Nether fortress... with wither skeleton guards. An incredibly grand Nether fortress. Oh, shit. I knew this place.

One of the skeletons noticed me and walked up.

"What are you doing here, human?" it asked in its language. Fortunately, having lived in the Nether for a good deal of my life, I understood them.

"My name is Celestia. I don't know where I am or how I got here," I lied.

It looked at me in surprise for a moment, then it turned back to its emotionless self. "I don't know how you are speaking to me, human, but you will be taken to the lord either way." With that, several wither skeletons without swords grabbed my arms and pushed me forwards as I yelped in surprise.

* * *

Celestia: OH MA GAWD WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME AND WHERE THE FUCK AM I.

Crest: *throws hands in the air dramatically* You just HAD to fucking kill me.

Celestia: *puts on sunglasses* Yes... yes I did.

Crest: -_-

Dawn: YAY! I'M ALIVE! But seriously, why the fuck did I change?

Celestia: Because I said so. BY THE WAY, send in questions or dares for any of the characters so far, because the thirteenth chapter is a special chapter.

Ty: MOAR SPECHUL THAN SIMONE

Celestia: Firstly, why the fuck are you talking like that? Secondly, yes.

Simon: Hey! Yaour not viery nais.

Celestia: *slaps Simon* HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR FUCK'S SAKE WHERE IS EVERYONE COMING FROM?!

Lara: *points behind her* Fourth wall.

Celestia: LARA YOU ARE NOT IN THIS STORY YOU ARE NOT AN AUTHOR YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE GET OUT.

Pinkie Pie: Huh? Why am I here?

Celestia: O.O bye bye crazy people!


	11. Meetings and Partings

Celestia: HERE I AM! Now what are your other two wishes?

Crest: BRING ME THE FUCK BACK TO L-

* * *

**Dawn**

I couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for Celestia. She's been here for a long time. The others would be sad after hearing the news.

Sky stopped in his tracks. He was having a vision again. I waited patiently for him to start moving.

"Dawn..." he muttered. "Did Celestia tell you anything when she arrived? Anything important?"

I thought back to when Celestia joined the Sky Army...

**Flashback**

"Hello!" I waved. A blonde girl was standing in the reception and shivering.

"H-hey," she murmured.

"Are you cold?" I asked doubtfully. "In summer?"

"Yeah, I c-came from the N-Nether."

"Oh, that makes sense. Here." I gave her a coat. She smiled and tucked it round herself.

"So, you're a new recruit, right?" I asked.

"Yes. My name's Celestia or xxCelestiaMCxx," she told me.

"Where'd you come from? I know you came from the Nether, but any specific place?"

"Yeah..." Celestia blinked. "Herobrine's fortress..."

**End Flashback**

"She said she came from Herobrine's fortress," I shrugged.

"Oh no..." Sky covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "Celestia's in a shitload of trouble."

**Celestia**

"W-what are you doing?!" I gasped.

"We are taking you to the lord, as we do with any trespasser," the first skeleton responded.

"But I don't know how I got here!"

"No matter. You did, and you are deemed a trespasser, so you will be punished."

It grabbed a piece of cloth from a hanger and tied it around my mouth.

"Now walk. Faster," it commanded. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I blinked them away. Memories.

We arrived at a familiar grand door. Two skeletons stood there and pushed it open once they saw what was going on.

On a throne at the end of the room sat the infamous god of the Nether himself...

Herobrine.

**Sky**

"We have to help her," I stated.

Then Dawn surprised me. "No." She said firmly.

"That bitch killed me, she deserves to die in the Nether."

"But Da-"

"No buts. Go ask someone else. I'm not going."

She walked off into the base. I saw the others approaching.

"Guys, we have to help Celestia! She's in major trouble!"

"No can do," Jason retorted. "She killed Dawn! You should be rejoicing that she's gone!"

"I agree with him." Ty folded his arms.

"Anyone?" I asked hopelessly.

"I'll help," Elisa piped up. Helix nodded, as did Seto.

"Mi too," Bodil said, and Simon smiled at me.

They came up and stood by my side, glaring at everyone else. Helix said something to Seto.

"He said that you're all cowards for not wanting to help a friend," Seto translated.

"All right," Ghost looked up. "I'll go too."

"Count me in," Ashley smiled.

"Me as well," Bonks and Bee chorused.

"Fine," Ty replied. "You go get yourself killed. We'll stay here and run th-"

"Actually, no," I cut in. "Ashley, stay behind and run the army, will you?"

Ashley looked surprised at being chosen out of all of them, but nodded.

"You can all go do whatever, but we're going to help a friend in need," I shrugged.

The others all scowled and left. I looked back at the group I had.

Elisa, Helix, Seto, Bodil, Simon, Ghost, Bonks and Bee. Yeah, this would work.

"Let me try and see what's happening..." I closed my eyes and saw what was going on in Herobrine's castle.

**Celestia**

_"Another trespasser, hmm?"_ Herobrine asked. The first skeleton nodded and bowed like the others.

_"So what's your name?"_ he asked me in English.

"Celestia," I stammer.

_"Why were you on the grounds?"_

"She was-" another skeleton started, but Herobrine glared at it coldly.

_"Did I ask you?"_ he hissed. _"No. I asked Celestia. Now, answer the question."_

"I don't know. It was a normal day for me, then I just... appeared. I'm not sure what happened."

Herobrine nodded disbelievingly. _"And why are you dressed like a blaze hybrid would?"_

"Because I am one. I live in the Nether, and am fluent in the human language as well as other nether creatures' languages."

_"And where exactly do you live?"_

"Uh..." I was stuck.

_"Mm."_ He picked up a diamond sword and tossed it in his hands._ "I knew it."_

The wither skeletons were standing a little way back.

_"Take her down to the prison,"_ he called. _"Any empty cell. Then tell me which one."_

I hope he doesn't remember me, or I'll be dead in an instant.

**Sky**

"She's been taken down to a cell in Herobrine's fortress..." I winced. "Simon, do you think you could teleport us there?"

"Nat rielly," he replied in his strange accent. "I'm nat sure eef tieleporting wurks een de Nether."

"Well, we're fucked," I sighed. "Let's just go. I have extra obsidian if we get lost."

We headed towards the Nether portal. It wasn't too far.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered, jumping into the portal.

**Herobrine**

I feel like I know that girl from somewhere. Never mind.

"My lord?" A wither skeleton walked in. "Celestia has been put in cell 512."

_"Thank you. Dismissed."_ I waved my hand.

I teleported into the cell. "_So, any idea why I'm here?"_

She looked up, eyes full of fear. "I d-don't know."

_"Because I know you from somewhere."_

"..."

_"Tell me. Now."_

"...I don't know."

_"NOW!"_

"I honestly don't!" She was crying amber-tinted tears. I kinda felt bad, but I'm Herobrine. I don't have feelings.

_"Listen here,"_ I hissed, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up. _"I know you. If you don't tell me why I do, I'll do horrible things to you."_

Still crying, she shakily nodded, choking. I put her down and she gasped for air.

_"Hurry up."_

Celestia shuffled one of the metal things on her arm down a little, revealing a scar. She did the same with all the other ones, but paused at the one on her right wrist.

_"That one as well."_

She tentatively moved it. On the back of the wrist, there was no scar, just a word tattooed in white ink.

_Herobrine_

Celestia was a prisoner here before... Ah, I remembered her. She would sing strange songs, and I would go invisible and stand near her, listening. There was one that started _hajime to owari _or something. Probably the only prisoner I ever had an ounce of tolerance for. Maybe if she sings that song again sometime...

I teleported out and back to my throne, lost in thought.

**Bonks**

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Portals make me dizzy."

"And they make me throw up," Elisa coughed, doing so off the edge of the cliff soon after.

"Hurl it all out, girl, we've got work to do." The seemingly unfazed Bee clapped Elisa on the back cheerily.

"Bee's right, we need to get started as soon as possible," Sky nodded.

* * *

Celestia: What the fuck have I just written?!

Crest: I DON'T KNOW, BUT IF YOU DON'T BRING ME BACK TO LIFE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL FUCKING MURDER ALL YOUR READERS AND THEN COME TO YOUR HOUSE IN THE NIGHT AND MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMI-

Celestia: AHEM. *slaps Crest back out through the fourth wall and fixes it with author powers* Now that's sorted out-

Crest: *bursts back through the wall* SURPRISE, BITCH! I'M BACK!

Celestia: HOLY SHIT, CREST HAS GOTTEN A MIND OF HER OWN. I CAN'T ACTUALLY CONTROL HER ANYMORE.

Crest: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT.

Celestia: Everyone, RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE.

Everyone: *runs for their fucking life*

Crest: *stabs Celestia multiple times* AHAHAHA!

Celestia: NU! SEE- YOU- ALL- NEXT- CHAPTER- HOPEFULLY-

*everything goes dark and all you can hear is Crest laughing insanely*


	12. Fakes, Picks and Spiders

Crest: All right, let's begin the chapter.

Dawn: Crest? Where's Celestia?

Crest: I killed her.

Dawn: You can't kill her, SHE'S THE AUTHOR.

Crest: So? I'm her insane side. I'M TECHNICALLY THE AUTHOR AS WELL.

Dawn: ... point taken. But don't try and kill anyone, okay?

Crest: No promises.

* * *

**Crest**

Finally. Sky was gone. Now I could see those papers he had. All I had to do was get Ashley out of the way.

"Hey, Ashley!" I called, putting on a fake smile. "Come over here, there's something cool I wanna show you!"

"Coming!" Ashley strolled down the corridor and into 'my' room.

"Wh-" she was cut off by me roundhouse kicking her onto the floor, knocking her out.

"Curiousity killed the Ashley," I smirked, dragging her into her room and locking the door from the outside after making sure she didn't have a spare key.

I drummed my fingers on my knees, waving at Gizzy cheerily when I passed him. Opening the office door, I glanced around quickly (having disabled the security cameras around here earlier) and walked in, locking the door behind me. Rustling sounds could be heard under Sky's desk. Then there was a bang and a quiet curse.

"Oh, Notch damn it, Ty," Jason sighed as I peered underneath it. "Why'd you have to look up from that fucking booklet?"

"But you were reading that file and rustling it!" Ty argued back.

"Hey, shh, guys," I grinned. "I needed to... look at something here as well."

Ty and Jason looked up at me as smiles grew on their faces.

**Time Skip**

"I've got all I need," I called, picking up the sheaf of papers I'd chosen.

"So have I," Ty yelled from in a closet.

"Ditto," Jason mumbled, reading something while curling his tail around the light and hanging upside down above Sky's desk.

"Let's go. Ty, super-speed us the fuck out of here." I pulled Jason down and set him on the ground lightly.

Ty zipped around the desk and put the remaining documents into neat piles, as though we'd never been here. He then unlocked the door and grabbed our hands, rushing out and leaving us in the corridor as he went back to close the door, and soon reappeared next to me.

"See you all later, I need to look through some of these," I nodded, kicking open 'my' door.

"Me too," Jason agreed.

"Bye Jason! Bye Dew!" Ty waved before darting into his room.

I waited until they were both in their rooms, then unlocked Ashley's and found the drowsy girl. Quickly, I morphed into Glower.

"Glowie?" Ashley mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "How'd you get in here?"

"The key was outside your room," I lied, handing it back to her. "Someone said that you had a bad dream and were screaming a lot."

"Hmm... I dreamt that Dew kicked me and knocked me out," she blinked.

"Dew would never do that!" I replied. "Shouldn't you be watching Sky's office?"

"Oh yeah! Fuck! See you later, Glower!" She jumped up, fully awake, and sprinted down the corridor.

I felt around for the key to 'my' room, then realised I'd left it in my Dew form. Shifting back to her, I pulled out the key and unlocked it, stepping inside and blocking the door with a chair after locking it again.

"Hehe," I smirked, taking one of the files and beginning to read it. In bold lettering at the top was 'My Latest Experiments'.

**Celestia**

_Tears. Sweat. Blood. Mixing and painting you in their colours._

_The floor is red from death and hate._

_Bang, bang, the sound of picks hitting the walls._

_Bang. bang, the heartbeat you wish would just stop._

_Spend day in the mines and night in the Nether's cells._

_Break is grinding the energy out of ores and stone._

_Bang, bang, the sound of His gun._

_Bang, bang, the heartbeat you wish would just stop._

_He has hundreds, if not thousands of us._

_And we all wish we were dead._

_Bang, bang, the sound of so many things._

_Bang, bang, the heartbeat you wish would just stop._

_Stop..._

_Bang, bang. Bang, bang._

_Wake up._

* * *

I jolted awake, gasping. Shaking all over. Those words represented memories. Memories I hated.

Memories that were right here.

Herobrine stood in front of my cell, smirking. _"Well, Celestia. Had a nice rest?"_

_'Say yes. SAY YES.' _My mind screeched at me, like some sort of Crest-clone. I really couldn't get a break, could I?

"Y-yes," I mumbled.

_"Good. Remember anything from your previous experience?"_

_Bang, bang._

"No."

_"All right, then. You're going mining."_

_'You don't care. You're fine with it. AREN'T YOU?!'_

"A-alright."

_"Take this."_ He tossed me an enchanted obsidian pick. I could barely lift it up, and the enchantments weighed it down as well. _'You can hold it up. Don't be silly. What kind of a wimp are you?'_

I tightened my hold on the pick, knuckles turning white from the force of my grip.

Yeah, I know what you'll be thinking. Mine the fuck out of there, Celestia. Not happening, unfortunately - the cages are made of bedrock, and the glass has been infused with it. You learn from experience.

You learn to block it out. Build a wall between you and your emotions. But if I know anything about walls, it's that they crumble after a while. And if you're mentally occupied by your light form and a clone of your insanity who are constantly bickering, it's very hard for you to rebuild that wall.

I stumbled out, following the wither skeletons to the Nether portal. _'You don't get a fucking choice in this world. Get used to it. Three years of freedom doesn't mean it'll last forever, so stop acting like a fucking princess and accept it.'_

The mine. How I hated this place. People were bloodied and bruised, hacking away at the stone and ores weakly. A few nodded to me, recognising me. Who forgets one of the only people to escape this hellhole?

I was led past them all and into a set of three minecarts. The skeletons put me into the middle one and strapped my wrists and legs down. In case I tried to jump out of a minecart at top speed. Wow.

That got me thinking. They must do that for a reason... maybe some prisoners tried to kill themselves... A bloodstain on the jagged stone wall confirmed my thoughts. Shuddering, I turned away.

The minecart screeched to a stop and the skeletons took off the iron straps. I staggered out and my eyes grew wide at an even darker memory.

The rooms that nobody came out of unhurt.

The torture rooms.

* * *

Crest: YAY LET'S TORTURE CELESTIA!

Dawn: ... You're basically torturing yourself.

Crest: That makes it more fun! *insane laughter*

Dawn: *slowly backs away*

* * *

**Sky**

* * *

Crest: YOU ALL THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS OVER, DIDN'T YOU. THINK AGAIN, BITCHES.

* * *

My vision returned, fuzzy and flickering. Seto was leaning over me.

"Thank Notch, you're awake," he sighed, helping me up.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"We were walking through some soul sand when your glasses fell in it. Then you picked them up, put them on and fell onto the ground unconscious," Seto informed me. "You've been out for about ten hours, and everyone else is asleep."

"What about you?" I asked, noting the bags under his eyes and the slightly slurred speech.

He smiled. "I didn't need it."

"Seto? Sky?" Bee yawned, rubbing her eye with a glove. She had to wear gloves now in case she accidentally poisoned someone. "Wait. Sky! You're awake!" she shrieked, waking everyone else up as well. Well, almost everyone.

"Shut the fuck up~" Elisa mumbled in her sleep, turning over. Ghost sighed.

"How I wish I could use this." He held up an empty bucket, with some sort of transparent liquid. Unfortunately, due to the logic of the Nether, the water was simply an illusion, reminding you that it was not an empty bucket.

"I'll do it." Bonks stepped forward, then started... changing. She turned into a giant black metal spider, with pink, red and blue lights scattered everywhere.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." She tapped Elisa's head, making her moan and open one eye slightly. When she saw Bonks, she screamed and jumped up. Bonks turned back into herself, laughing.

"You little shits," Elisa muttered, stretching. "Let's go."

* * *

Crest: HAHAHA!

Dawn: ...she's been laughing since the author's note in the middle of the chapter.

Crest: HAHAHA! CYA NEXT TIME! WHEN CELESTIA WILL GET TORTURED!

Dawn: Yeah... *whispers* Crest is terrifying. She has fangs and shit.

Crest: HAHAHA!


	13. Plot Twist Of Doom And Despair!

Crest: Welcome to Chapter 13! Which, courtesy of yours truly, is kinda... longer!

Dawn: I'm scared. I don't wanna read this.

Mysterious person: *appears and faces away from the camera* Hello, Crescent Blazingborn...

Crest: Huh? HUH?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FUCKING NAME?! *rips off the person's hood, revealing white hair* AW, SH-

* * *

**Celestia**

First up was the mental torture, if my previous experience was anything to go by. The skeletons strapped me onto a table and took my pick away as they left. Why'd Herobrine give me a pick anyway if I wasn't mining?

_3_

The number boomed through the room.

_2_

I'd get shocked unconscious, I remembered.

_1_

This was it...

_ACTIVATING SEQUENCE_

I blacked out.

**Sierra**

"And... done," I said to myself, hitting the enter key. I felt myself get teleported into Celestia's 'torture area'.

"Huh?" Celestia looked around and spotted me. "Isn't this meant to be torture?" she asked confusedly.

"Meant to be. I may or may not have hacked into the system."

"So you're a hacker, an ice sorceress, a dragon hybrid, an ice blaze hybrid and completely sane. That's pretty dangerous."

"Yeah, well, I came here for a reason." I pulled out a metal stick and drew two almost identical patterns on the ground. I then drew a third one, but it was different to the others. "Celestia, you're going to be either doomed, insane or memory-wiped."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"Let me explain." My staff materialised in my hand. It was a slightly blue-tinted branch of birch wood with a neatly cut ice blue topaz on the top, and I loved every inch of it. It shot a blue beam of light at the first pattern, and the pattern lit up a bright blue and started spinning. (A/N: Search 'blue topaz' if you like pretty things. You will not regret it.)

A girl appeared in the centre of the pattern, faintly glowing blue. She looked like Celestia, except she had brown hair, completely white eyes, and her clothes were blue and purple.

"This is Calibrine," I said. "She's you-turned-female-Herobrine. Remember that song you used to sing about the windows of madness and stuff?"

Celestia nodded slowly.

"Don't," Cali advised. "He'll turn you into me, and although you get to keep your memory and get some awesome powers as well, the process is pretty damn painful."

"Anyway," I continued. "If you don't sing it, you have another choice." I shot beams of light at the other two patterns, and both of them lit up and started spinning. "Either you don't escape, and turn into Crest permanently, or you escape minus your memory and your blaze heritage."

The middle pattern showed a 3D hologram of Crest, and the last pattern made another girl appear. She had black hair in a long ponytail, bright blue snake-like eyes, large blue wings with black skin along the top and in-between the primary fans and a long, thin barbed blue tail. Her clothes were made of black and blue scales. But what was interesting was that her arms were covered in tough black skin like on her wings. Her face resembled Celestia's, and it was actually quite easy to tell the girl was once Celestia.

She hissed something in Iornic, but it was hard to tell what because of two things. The difficulty of the language and the fact she had a thin, forked tongue which distorted her speech.

"Can you speak English, please?" I asked her. She glared at me with her piercing blue eyes, but complied.

"Why did you sssummon me?" she asked in a metallic voice.

"To show your past form what she may or may not turn into," I explained.

Her tongue flickers out from between her lips like a snake's. "Fine. I am Ie, ssshort for Ienalika, Wyvern hybrid and Aether guardian." (A/N: PRONOUNCED EE-YEAH OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT)

Celestia's eyes widened.

"So, what will you choose?" I asked her. "Memories, magic and pain, by becoming Cali? Insanity, solitude and the almost certain death of your friends, by becoming Crest? Or having your genetics and memories changed, by becoming Ie?"

She closed her eyes, thinking. "Will you still be there if I become Ie?"

"Yep, you'll have the memory of me, and I'll have around 95% of my memories, but my genetics will be changed into a Wyvern as well."

Celestia sighed. "I guess I'll be Ie, then."

I nodded gravely. "Then we need to figure out a way to get you out of there, and there's still the physical torture you need to go through."

"Well, can't you..." Celestia started.

**Seto**

The look on Elisa's face was priceless. If you think of a creeper, then a 'challenge accepted' face from a rage comic or whatever they're called, then a grumpy Elisa... and combine them... you got it. We chatted and laughed as we walked around aimlessly, but I couldn't help yawning from time to time. Sky noticed this, and a short while later, he told everyone to stop.

"Seto's clearly tired," he said. "We won't be able to fight our way into Herobrine's fortress if we have a sleepy team member. And he spent a long time watching over me - he deserves it."

The others agreed, and I reluctantly helped them set up camp. I had a feeling something bad would happen if we didn't hurry up.

Sky froze in place for a second, and I knew he was trying to see what was going on with Celestia. After a minute or so, he shook his head, snapping out of the trance.

"It's no use," he sighed. "I can't see anything."

"Don't worry, not everyone can see things when they want to," I told him.

"I thought you were meant to be asleep?" Sky asked me mischeviously.

I grin. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

**Celestia**

This had better work, or I'm fucked. I'll just have to try and survive the physical torture, then phase one of our plan will kick in...

**Sky**

Everyone was lying in makeshift beds, resting for the journey ahead. Seto had been asleep for a while now, and even I slept a little.

Seto whimpered and covered his head with his hands, shielding himself from something in his dream. He tossed and turned a lot, and I decided to wake him up. He'd been asleep for long enough. I reached out and shook his shoulder.

He shot up, mouth open as if he was about to scream.

"Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly. He shook his head.

"I saw some sort of weird hybrid. I think it was a Wyvern girl, all black and blue. She was at Herobrine's fortress, and she was screaming really loud and it hurt my ears, and her wings were attached to her arms, and she created a portal and flew through it, and then we all escaped through that portal because Celestia was missing from the fortress anyway and you thought she might be back in the Overworld, and when we got back she turned into a full Wyvern and tried to kill me, and then you woke me up," Seto said at top speed. "And the strangest thing is, her face was like Celestia's. She had black hair and blue eyes, but the shape of her face and everything."

"Seto, calm down," I told him. "It's just a dream. And aren't Wyverns extinct in this part of the Nether?"

"I don't know, but it all seemed so real and scary."

"Dreams are realistic. Now come on, we need to get going."

**Crest**

"NO!" I screamed. If Celestia got changed to a Wyvern girl, Sierra would live, but I would be gone forever. If only I could do something... but I can't enter the Nether...

**Celestia**

My wounds were healed and I was taken back to the cell I came from. Phase one was in action.

As soon as there were no guards, I said one word under my breath. "_Zyka._"

I was teleported to a white room. Sierra was at the control panel, and as soon as I appeared, she smiled sadly at me before hitting a button.

"Goodbye," I said. Then lightning crackled and I was gone.

**Sierra**

I hope this works. For Celestia's sake. Or Ie's sake. Whoever she is.

**Ie**

I screamed as I came to in a white room. There was another yell and the cracking of bones, and suddenly a girl I recognised stood in front of me. Sierra... I think.

"Come on," she said. "We're gonna escape this fortress."

_"**Yes,**"_ I growled. _"**We will leave.**"_

With a loud roar, I smashed my tail into the wall, making it crumble. A stunned prisoner looked up at me, but I paid him no attention as I swung my tail again, shattering the bedrock glass.

"_**Fear me!**_" I roared, even though they couldn't understand. I smashed through more walls and guards until I was free.

**Seto**

We approached the fortress cautiously. "I'm still nervous," I said.

A roar echoed through the Nether.

"That's the Wyvern!" I gasped. Sky looked at me, having heard the roar as well.

"I guess you were right, Seto. We have to hide."

Our group spread their wings and settled on some glowstone. Another roar was heard, this time closer, just as a black and blue Wyvern girl smashed through an outer wall, followed by another Wyvern girl who resembled... Sierra?

"Look at her face!" I hiss. Sure enough, the black and blue one looked a lot like Celestia, but she was so different. The other one had Sierra's features and colours, but her wings and tail were different.

I summoned up all my courage and shouted down to her. "Sierra!"

She glanced up at me and closed her eyes. In a flash, she had teleported over to us.

"I can't tell you much now, but know that I'll stop Ie from killing you and your friends, and it is safe to go back to the Overworld. I'll try and get in touch." With another flash of pale blue light, she was down by the other Wyvern - Ie? - who created a portal and swooped through, followed by Sierra. The portal closed, but I had obsidian anyway.

I built a little portal on the edge of the glowstone and lit it, grabbing a little glowstone before leaping in with the others.

**Crest**

No... The spell... it's wearing off. I can't stop them...

Ty and Jason were outside 'my' door, when they glitched and seemed dazed for a second.

"What...?" Jason shook his head. "What happened?"

All the memories of what they'd done hit them.

"I can't believe we were mean to Sky! He's probably dying! Who would be stupid enough to attack Herobrine?" Ty gasped.

Damn it... now Dawn's hate for Celestia won't be enough to fuel me. It'll be gone, actually, since Dawn is too forgiving. I gotta get out of here and at least keep my disguise. Dew is going to be back any time now.

I leaped out the window and crashed to the ground, not experiencing the pain of falling thanks to being dead already. I had one more thing to do before I died... but that could wait.

I sunk into the ground as I heard a roar and saw two Wyverns fly in through a portal.

"I'll get my revenge soon..." I whispered.

**Ie**

"_**Ie,** **Ie!**_" Sierra shouted. "**_Some people will come through a portal in a moment. Don't kill them._**"

Sure enough, a Nether portal opened and a small group came through it. I growled, but didn't attack.

"_**You l- oh, wrong language.**_" Sierra landed and switched to English. "You lot! This is Ie or Ienalika, and I told her not to attack you, so you're safe."

"Sierra?" someone with an amulet and glasses asked. I growled and landed beside her.

"_**My Sierra. Mine,**_" I warned him. He didn't understand me, but one with a purple cloak did. None of them replied, though.

"_**Ie, it's alright, they won't hurt either of us.** _I'm going to try and give her her memories back," Sierra told them, pushing herself up to her full Wyvern height using her arms, or legs, whatever they were. "_**Turn human for them, okay? I need to show them it's us**_."

I glared at her, but turned human, snapping my wings onto my arms and flying down. Sierra flew down normally.

We were about a foot taller than the humans. I growled, making a few of the fins on my neck rise up threateningly.

"It was her choice," Sierra said. "She sacrificed her blaze and dragon heritage to become half Wyvern and escape."

"Wasn't there another option?" the amulet person asked.

Sierra sighed, a small puff of icy smoke coming out of her mouth. "Yes. Either become Crest or a female Herobrine. Or what she is now, minus almost all of her past memories. What would you have done, Sky?"

Sky said nothing, just looked down. After a few moments, he muttered, "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" someone else asked.

"If I'd tried to stop her going to the Nether, she wouldn't have been captured by Herobrine and wouldn't have been turned into... Ie, is it?" Sky asked me.

"Yesss," I hissed. "Thank you for being polite."

Sky nodded. "Well, we would have had Celestia alive and well."

"Who isss thisss Celessstia perssson?" I asked. "And Cressst, and Herobrine?"

"Long story," Sierra said quietly. She turned back to Sky. "But, if you stopped her, Crest would have returned and taken her over for good, rendering me useless and dooming the whole of Sky Army."

"Seto, do you think you can give her her memories back?" Sky asked the purple cloak person.

"I'm honestly not sure," Seto replied worriedly. "Sierra, did she become more Wyvern than human?"

Sierra nodded and Seto grimaced. "Well, it's gonna be a whole lot harder for us."

"Sssierra, what isss that?" I glanced at something leaning against a tree.

"What?" Sierra looked at it too and her face paled. "We have to get back to the Sky Army base. Now."

"But the others-" Sky started.

"I don't care about the others. We have to go, for all your safety. _**Ie, please, turn into a Wyvern and help me carry them.**_ Me and Ie will carry you on our backs. It'll be faster than each of us flying individually. Let's go, quickly." Sierra roared and turned into her Wyvern form, as did I.

Sky, Seto and three others climbed onto my back, and the rest went on Sierra. She turned to the... whatever it was and roared at it angrily before leaping into the air. I followed her, since I didn't know where we were going.

We went to this strange golden (A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! IT'S FOR STORY PURPOSES ONLY SINCE IE IS CLUELESS!) building and landed on the top. Everyone climbed off and went towards a staircase.

I glanced back at the shadow thing, but Sierra started pulling me away, both of us now being human. Or half-human. Never mind. She dragged me down the steps just as the shadow spread its wings.

**Nafia**

Looks like Ie has escaped... again. Just brilliant. I jumped into the sky and turned into a dragon. Speaking of dragons, it's almost three days since they were changed. How fun.

I sat down on a spruce tree, the sunset working its magic and hiding me almost completely. Now I wait.

A few minutes later, a group of people came running up the staircase. I was close enough to see them, but too far away to distinguish them if it wasn't for their wings. They looked to be Jerome, Quentin, Neon, Simon and Bee.

They turned into dragons and the others stood around them confusedly. After a little discussion that I couldn't hear, they all flew off to this very forest. I quickly changed back to a human and hid behind the tree's trunk.

Everyone landed a little way around from me in a clearing. I leapt down a few trees, making sure I stayed hidden.

"What's going on?" Ty asked.

"Remember Steve said we had to find things in three days?" Sierra asked. "And that some of us had them already? Well, you six are the ones that don't. I have a feeling there's someone else around here." She said the last part quieter, glancing around. I closed my eyes... they're always a big giveaway, being blue.

I heard a twig snap and opened my eyes again quickly to see Mitch standing in front of me with a confused expression. Shit. I did what I do best - well, second best - and that was run.

"Over here!" Mitch yelled, following me. I ran to the edge of the forest, and emerged to see Ty already there. He grabbed my arm and stopped me from running off.

"Let me go, NOW." I glared at him, and something made his grip loosen a fraction. Not much, but enough for me to squirm out of his grasp, sprout wings and fly off.

Ty stared up as me as the others arrived and started shouting at him for letting me go. I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

* * *

Celestia: HOLY SHIT IT'S A NEW CHAPTER WITH NEW PEOPLE AND A NEW PLOT TWIST! *Crest is lying motionless on the floor* Sierra and Rona worked together to respawn me, then we killed Crest and I'm back!

Sierra: Yay!

Celestia: Thank you to Nafia7 for Nafia, and more will be revealed about her in the next chapter! Which will be up soon if I'm not too lazy!

Sierra: *rolls eyes* Let's be honest... you're always too lazy.

Celestia: True. Why am I talking to myself?

Sierra: Because you're insane?

Celestia: I guess you're right! Bye! *leaves with Sierra*

Rona: She also meant to say that she recently got a Twitter account for her FanFiction account, if that makes sense. It's also xxCelestiaMCxx, and her profile picture is the same as her new picture on FanFiction, so yeah! *leaves*


	14. Enderlox

Celestia: And we're back with- HOLY SHIT MY HAMSTER IS DOING SOMETHING AND SHE LOOKS SO FUCKING ADORABLE I CAN'T EVEN- another chapter!

* * *

**Ty**

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. "I don't know what came over me!"

"YOU'D BETTER BE SORRY! THIS WAS THE ONLY CHANCE WE HAD AT TAKING DOWN THE FREAKING QUEEN OF THE END!" Jerome roared, still a dragon.

"Wait, what?" Sky did a double take.

Bee put a claw in front of Jerome threateningly. "Don't attack them."

"Fine," he growled. "That girl-dragon-thing is Nafia, queen of the End, and a major threat to all of us if we get on her bad side."

"What do you mean 'if'? I don't think she'd be very happy if someone-" Mitch glared daggers at me- "stopped her from getting what she wants."

I started to feel really strange. Like someone was pushing both sides of my head together with such force that I would go insane. It hurt, too, and I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I ran.

"What's going on with him?" I heard Bonks ask.

"No time to explain!" Seto cried. "Just go after him! Don't hurt him, Jerome," he said more sharply.

Wait, how could I hear them? This defied all logic. I glanced back and barely saw the dragons, let alone the humans. But I could still hear them. What was happening to me?!

I stopped suddenly as I heard wing beats in the air. Looking up, I only saw clouds, but then I caught sight of a green tail. Simon was chasing after me. NO!

My body started moving on its own and I spread my half-form's wings, zipping ahead of him in an instant and into the forest on the other side of the Sky Army base. It was well situated, in a large clearing between a spruce forest and a jungle forest, with hills on the left and fields to the right.

I was confused. Something else was controlling me. Maybe it was my rage mode?... but nah.

Whoever was in charge of me landed on one of the jungle trees, having lost Simon for sure. Someone else landed, but gently, not like a dragon, more like a human...

'I' turned to see that girl from before. Jerome said her name was-

"Nafia," 'I' said, nodding a greeting.

"Enderlox," she returned, sitting down. I had to admit, she was hot for someone who could probably kill me in an instant if she wanted to. Hang on, did she call me Enderlox?

"Yes, I did. And thanks." Holy shit, she could read minds.

"Yep."

The pressure on my head slowly eased and I felt myself take over again. Was this what Celestia felt like when she turned into Crest?

I looked over to see Nafia had put her hand on my head. "You got bitten by Azucar," she said, pointing to a gash on my leg. How did I not feel that? Ugh, so many questions. "He has a poison that allows people's 'other sides' to gain control. That was the pain in your head."

"So... like Ian's Derp Side?" I questioned, deciding to try and stay on her good side.

"That's right." She took her hand off and stood up.

"Will I, uh, see you again?" I asked nervously.

Nafia shrugged, spreading her wings. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll see." She jumped off the tree, hair flying behind her as she fell and wings acting like parachutes. With a few strong beats, she was gone.

"TY!" someone yelled. I spun around to see Seto zooming towards me... which was odd, since he usually hung around at the back of the group. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just..." I started to feel that pressing sensation again, but a lot less painfully. "Just stay back."

"Ty-" Seto began, but he was interrupted by Sierra landing and pushing me off the tree. I yelped, then felt eerily cold...

**Sierra**

"What the Nether was that for?!" Seto screamed at me as I dove down to grab Ty, who was now frozen in ice. He was plummeting towards the ground too fast, so I jerked my hand up and hoped my powers would work on him.

They did, and he stopped falling. I sighed with relief and grabbed the block of ice, flying back up and putting him on the tree carefully.

"I repeat, what the Nether was that for?" Seto asked.

"You should be thanking me," I said, kneeling down. "See that wound on his leg? It was made by a dragon named Azucar, who has a venomous bite that gives more control to people's twisted personalities, such as Ian's Derp Side. Ty's other side is Enderlox, and if he's exposed to someone like Ender royalty or a human with Ender blood for too long - not an Enderman, they're fine - his Enderside will gain control and he'll be unstoppable. Unless you freeze him, which is a big weakness of all Enderkind. Ty was starting to turn into Enderlox just then, which means Nafia got to him," I finished explaining. Seto's eyes were wide as he took all of this in.

"How exactly do you know all of this?" he asked me.

I turned into my Wyvern form and picked Ty up in my claws. "I know more than you think, Seto. Want a ride back?"

**Ashley**

"Well, at least Crest is gone," Sky sighed. I could feel he was still wary of the Wyvern girl standing with us.

Someone walked out from the forest randomly. It was a teenager with spiky silver hair that glittered and looked like it had other colours in it as well, a white hoodie, silver shirt and black skinny jeans. His eyes were slightly derped, and grew wide when he caught sight of us.

"Oh wow! You're Team Crafted!" he chattered. He sounded as if he was on a permanent sugar high.

"That we are," Jason said.

"I'm Devon, and I'm a huuuuuuge fan of you all!" the boy gasped. He kind of reminded me of Jeff the Killer from the Creepypasta mod, with a crazy smile. Or maybe Pinkie Pie was a better comparison. Both, actually.

"Devon!" someone hissed from the forest. "Get back here!"

"Oh, sorry, I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you again sometime? That would be super cool! Bye!" Devon waved excitedly and walked back to the forest. "Yeah, what is it, N-" he was cut off by the other person.

"That was kinda odd..." Ian said.

"This is weirder," someone yelled from above. Sierra landed in her Wyvern form, clutching something in her claws and followed by all the dragons (who had gone with her to get Ty) and Seto on her back. He climbed off and Sierra turned human again.

"Long story short, Ty went insane and Sierra froze him for reasons," Seto explained. "In detail, Sierra?"

"Yeah. There's a dragon whose poisonous bite makes people turn into their other personalities, Ty got bitten and didn't notice, and freezing him was the only way to stop him in this case," she continued, pointing at the object, which was a block of ice with Ty in it. "I wouldn't recommend talking to him face-to-face for the next few days in case it happens again. His system is already working on dispelling the venom." Sierra took a deep breath.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I asked.

"Someone needs to put Ty in his room, then I'll remove the ice from a distance and we'll let him 'defrost'. Tell you what, Ashley, you can go. Your power is astral projection, right?"

"Is it? And what does that mean?"

"It means you can create a 'copy' of yourself wherever you want. That's how you've been seeing where people are - you've subconsciously created an astral copy and seen what's going on," Sierra said. "Touch Ty and think of his room, or something."

"Alright." I put my hands on the ice, closed my eyes and wondered what his room looked like. There was a weird whooshing sound and I opened my eyes to see the interior of Ty's room. I pushed him up onto his bed - wow, ice was heavy, or maybe that was Ty - and thought of the forest again.

Sierra waved her hand and a small burst of light blue magic floated towards the base. "Now we have to try and find your special items," she said to the five dragons.

* * *

Celestia: And that will happen next chapter.

Sierra: Wait, I didn't even finish talking.

Celestia: Too bad. And I need help deciding what will happen later in the story, but too lazy to make another poll, so here are the choices.

#1: Crest returns and does things.

Sierra: No, Celestia.

Herobrine: Yes, Celestia.

Crest's ghost: HELL YEAH CELESTIA.

Celestia: All of you shut up. And Crest, you're dead.

Crest's ghost: I'm a ghost.

Celestia: Whatever.

#2: More Nafia, Enderlox and split personalities.

Enderlox: YAY! I mean... uh... alright.

Celestia: Loverboy.

Enderlox: WHAT? NO! THAT'S TY! YOU LITTLE SH-

#3: Enderlox is awesome.

Celestia: That wasn't one of the choices!

Enderlox: It's payback for cutting me off.

Celestia: I'll cut your head off if you don't change that back.

Enderlox: *groans* Fine! But this doesn't mean you intimidate me.

Celestia: Uh-huh.

The real #3: We have some luuuuuurrrve.

Ty: *staring into space*

Celestia: ...

#4: We have some murder.

Dawn: NO.

Celestia: Well, someone objects.

#5: I'm out of ideas.

Celestia: No. Nope, no. There is no #5. *throws #5 at Sky*

Sky: HEY!

Celestia: Just be glad it wasn't #2. *everyone snickers*

Devon: Who said Snickers?! Oh my gosh IT'S TEAM CRAFTED AGAIN! AND I'M IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! *fanboying*

Celestia: Uhh... I'm gonna end this super long author's note which is not over 500 words long. Bye!


	15. chapter with no name

Celestia: So... no votes. That's great.

Enderlox: Why aren't there any votes for the option 'Enderlox is awesome'? 'Cos bitch you know I am.

Celestia: Enderlox, there will never be any votes for you, not now, not ever.

Enderlox: And how exactly would you know that?

Celestia: ... Go explode something.

Enderlox: Eh, no, I find this more amusing.

Celestia: Well... I'm just going to start the chapter with... how about #2 because Nafia7 has been awesome and provided me with more dragons?

Enderlox: YA- um... uh... Ty, care to say anything?

Ty: Yes. ENDERLOX AND NAFIA, SI- *gets slapped by both of them* I'M SORRY! DON'T DO DIS!

* * *

**Sierra**

"So like I was saying last chapter-" I shoot a glare at the author.

* * *

Celestia: I'VE ONLY JUST STARTED WRITING THIS AND ALREADY SOMEONE'S BROKEN THE FOURTH WALL.

* * *

"Yes. Now, like I was saying, we have to try and find your special items. How we'll do that, I have no idea. Any questions?"

"Me." Neon raised a claw.

"Go ahead." I nod.

"How do we know what these items are? 'Cos, mmm, I don't think I know about mine," she said, flicking her tail.

"Well... is there anything you carry around with you a lot?" I asked. "Or used to? Something small or... anything?"

"Um. What was I meant to say?" Neon glanced at the author.

* * *

Celestia: STAHP. FUCKING STAHP. PEOPLE WILL BE MAD. And you were meant to memorise the script, dumbass!

* * *

"Sorry... I found a chocolate bar and well... yeah. I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say no?"

The author didn't reply, so everyone took that as a signal to continue.

"Never mind, we'll find your object. You just have to think of all the things that could be right."

"Okay." Neon settled down and started playing with her bright blue claws.

"So... let's go through this. Jerome, what do you think yours could be?"

**Trisha**

"Oh, Erin~" I called in a sing-songy voice. "Azuli's here."

"Fantastic, and why did I let you stay here again?" she grumbled, brushing some of her platinum blonde hair out of her face.

"Because Kader accidentally blew my house up and I went all kawaii on you?" I suggested.

"Or maybe because the other option was you staying with Azucar and that couldn't possibly end well in any way, shape or form?" she replied, opening the door. "Hey."

"Hi." Azuli stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, we're not doing anything, just waiting for Nafia and Demon to come back," Erin said.

"Devon," I corrected her.

"Demon. Trisha, you need to get changed, you can't just stay in a dressing gown all day."

"Can too."

"Just go upstairs, okay?" Erin groaned.

I pouted and skipped up the stairs, waving to Azuli on the way. They started debating as I pulled on my usual clothes, a bright blue one-shouldered top and baggy black jeans with a pink belt. I brushed my black hair and hopped down the stairs again, where the argument wasn't getting heated, it was getting cold. Erin sat at the table, calmly blinking her indigo eyes, while Azuli... he was frozen.

"Erin. Unfreeze him," I sighed. Erin shook her head and kept sitting there, doing nothing.

"Alright, you leave me no choice." I telekinetically pulled her outside and changed into my dragon form, biting her leg a little and turning human. Erin grew a big smile and rushed off to unfreeze Azuli.

**Time Skip**

"TRISHA, I HATE YOU!" someone yelled from downstairs. Looks like the poison's worn off. Azuli darted upstairs, chuckling and being chased by an angry Erin, who stopped and turned to me with a glare.

"Love ya bubz! I'm out!" I shrieked, jumping off the stairs and running out of the door... to slam into Devon.

I grinned. "Heh, sorry, kinda running from ERIN!" She picked me up from behind, making me jump.

"Holy shit, Erin, don't scare me like that!" I squeaked, hopping out of her arms. I then noticed Kader and Nafia were standing behind Devon. Kader was in his regular human form, while Nafia had her pitch black wings around herself like a cloak and her arms folded with a slight grin.

"Everyone ready? We're going to my place," Nafia said.

"Let's see. Devon, Kader, Erin, Azuli, me and you. Yep!" I smiled.

"Okay, great. DRAGON TIME!" Devon yelled with a hyper grin.

**Sky**

"Right." Sierra's wings stretched out. One wrapped around me while the other pulled Ie next to her. Both of us were now trapped in a bone-crushing wing hug. I tried as much as I could to avoid Ie's wildly lashing barbed tail. It would likely chop my legs off if Sierra didn't let us go soon.

"Everyone knows what they're doing, yes?"

We couldn't move our heads due to Sierra's cuddle, but the others all nodded.

"Great!" Sierra chirped. "Off you go! And you two," she released us as everyone else flew off, "I need your help."

Ie's own wings shuffled. "H-help?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. You know _sil rgu akes_?"

"Oh." Ie stopped twitching her wings. "Okay."

"Fantastic! Let's go!"

"Wait, I-" Sierra picked me up in her newly-formed claws and put me on her back. "I can fly, you know!"

"Not as fast as a dragon, though," she said calmly before taking off. "As in, a full one," she added before I could complain. I huffed and snapped out my wings, using them to hold onto her so I didn't fall off.

**Time Skip**

"We're here~"

Both of their wings went rigid and they plummeted to the ground. Then I realised I was still sitting on Sierra. (A/N: meep)

I yelped as I was flung off by a claw and flapped my own wings frantically. Sierra twisted around, still freefalling.

"THIS MIGHT HURT!" she yelled and grabbed me by the tail. It stung... a lot.

Actually, it was the most pain I'd ever experienced up until then.

The ground was fast approaching, and Sierra morphed back into a human, releasing me. I regained control of my wings and flew down to the ground, landing on my feet next to Ie.

"Where the Nether are we?" Ie asked Sierra as she swooped down to join us.

"You'll see," she replied. "But first things first. Sky, I think you're smart enough to hold onto a dragon when she's diving down to the ground, don't you think?"

"It wasn't me! I was holding on, but a claw knocked me off!" I complained.

Ie's tail smacked the ground with a loud thump. "Looksss like we are not alone."

* * *

Celestia: TADA! MAGICAL CHAPTER ENDING! WOO!

Enderlox: That is not magical. It is called a cliffhanger, and it will slowly murder all readers ever.

Celestia: Precisely. Ok so I guess Enderlox is here to stay in the author's note.

Enderlox: You got that right.

Celestia: Next chapter in 5n-9+f minutes, byeeeee-

Enderlox: I HATE ALGEBRAAAAA-


End file.
